


A Tubby Teacher's Temptations

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: The start of a new semester at Beacon Acadamy. It seems nothing has changed...except for Glynda's waistline that is. Then for some reason, team RWBY seems to be acting suspiciously kind to their hefty teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Glynda Goodwitch sighed heavily as the last of her students exited her classroom. She rested her head in her hands and slowly shook it. The first class of the spring semester. Students had just returned from their winter break with smiles on their faces, stories to share with friends, and an all-around positive attitude. Glynda, however, was the complete opposite. She did not get to have a nice Winter break, no vacation to a warmer kingdom, and certainly no reason to be happy. What Glynda had were long nights of hard work organizing things for the next semester. This kept her in her office most of the time and thanks to Beacon’s cafeteria being shut down she all too commonly resorted to take out food and late night snack trips to the vending machines which thankfully, were always on.

So after a solid month of binging on junk food, it was no surprise the formerly lithe and slender teacher had gained weight. She hadn’t ballooned outward, but the damage was still obvious to anyone who crossed her path. Glynda currently stared down at the worst of it, a small belly that rested in her lap. A lump of soft, pale fat much like a ball of dough that had risen thanks to yeast. This was not where the plumpness ended though. Her thighs always seemed to be rubbing against each other and refused to slim down despite Glynda being on her feet most of the day. She suspected this was thanks to how many times that walking took her to or by a vending machine. Glynda groaned as she remembered an incident earlier when Coco Adel shouted that she was looking “thick.” Though Glynda was out of touch with today’s youth so she didn’t know if that was indeed referring to her thighs or her butt which while not growing huge did have a noticeable extra bounce while straining the confines of Glynda’s favorite skirt. Going over this Glynda could feel her eye twitch in annoyance as she remembered the day in class. A few students were chatting during class and as usual, she smacked her desk with her riding crop to catch their attention…only now the action caused her arms to jiggle. That not only failed to stop the chatting but even drew some snickering from the class as a whole.

So to make a long story short Glynda was tired, stressed, and beginning to grow a little peckish. So with that third factor Glynda stood up and was just about to leave before…

“Hey miss G!” The upbeat voice of Yang Xiao Long sounded, the blonde brawler walking down to Glynda’s desk with a bag in her left hand. “How’s my favorite professor doing?” Yang asked and leaned against the large wooden desk.

Glynda scowled and adjusted her glasses, lowering herself back into her chair which let out a small squeak. “What is it Miss Xiao Long?” Glynda replied curtly, not in the mood for whatever Yang was planning to say.

“Woah there if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve been hanging out with Ice Queen.” Yang said and smiled before a tense silence fell over the two. Yang rubbed the back of her head and cleared her throat. “Well anyway, I was just wanting to bring you some lunch!” Yang added and lifted the bag which seemed to have the logo of a pig on a hamburger. “I swung by Burger Hog to get some food for my team, but they bailed on me so now I don’t know what to do with these. Figured you could use some lunch.”

Glynda grew tense. ‘Burger Hog…’ She thought to herself and remembered all the times she had it delivered to her. Normally she’d never go to such an establishment, but when it was 9:30 at night and she had missed dinner Burger Hog was there with late night delivery. “No thank you.” Glynda said and stood up. She had to leave now. If not she’d be tempted to break her newly established diet and Glynda did not want to look like an actual burger hog in front of one of her students.

“You sure Miss G?” Yang asked and pulled one of the burgers from the bag and unwrapped it. “I mean these things are great. I can’t eat them all though…guess I’ll have to throw them out.” Yang shrugged and took a bite from the double cheeseburger with bacon.

“Well a huntress would never waste food you know.” Glynda murmured and glanced at the bag. “So that being said if you plan to discard them I won’t mind taking them. Don’t expect this to be a bribe though.” Glynda said and grabbed one of the burgers, promptly unwrapped it, and took a bite from it. Like a wave of relief crashing over her, Glynda instantly felt her stress alleviate slightly. For some reason, these big greasy burgers just seemed to make stress and frustration melt away like the butter they generously applied to the buns.

Yang smiled innocently as she watched Glynda devour her first burger and smiled even wider as she saw the chubby blonde teacher reach for a second one. ‘Perfect.’ Yang thought to herself and sat on Glynda’s desk, taking another bite from her own burger. “Gotta say though you’re looking nice. New outfit?” Yang asked and winked.

Glynda stopped for a moment before slowly resuming her meal. ‘Was that a general complement or is she…no Yang is a boisterous student but she wouldn’t…’ Glynda thought to herself and shook her head. “No, this is what I normally wear. Thank you though Miss Xiao Long. I must say you look rather nice as well. I suppose you enjoyed your winter break.”

Yang smiled and leaned in, wrapping her arms around her teacher and pulling her in for a surprise hug. “Ah, thanks! Yeah, winter break was pretty awesome.” Yang said and squeezed Glynda tightly.

Glynda, however, froze, a burning red blush covering her cheeks. Yes, she had, in the past, hugged a few of her students. Though this was normally after some returned from a school mission and needed emotional support. This incident, however, was a little too…close. Close meaning Yang’s FAR too generous chest was squished against Glynda’s face. “That’s good I just hope you didn’t slack on your training.” Glynda said as Yang released the hug. “Anyway, I should be going now.” Glynda stood up quickly, not forgetting to grab the bag of burgers, and promptly made her way out of the classroom.

“See you tomorrow Miss G!” Yang shouted and waved to the teacher, watching her butt’s newly adopted bounce as she left the room. “Damn she is looking real good.” Yang said to herself and pulled her scroll out, texting her team members, “She’s on the move.”

Ruby picked up her scroll and took a deep breath. She was a little nervous about the plan, but knew all she had to do was be herself. With one deep breath, she walked around the corner and saw Glynda making her way up the hall. “Hi Miss Goodwitch!” Ruby said in her normal cheerful tone as she walked up to the teacher, a plastic bag clutched close to her chest.

“Hello Miss Rose.” Glynda said, stopping to converse. “If you’re looking for your sister she is in my classroom.” Glynda added before Ruby held the bag out in front of her.

Ruby ducked her head down to hide her blush. ‘Her tummy…it’s so cute!’ Ruby thought to herself and tried to find her words. “I-I made you some cookies Miss Goodwitch!”

Glynda paused for a moment. Another student offering her more food? Was this some sort of apology for causing trouble in the previous semester, a bribe to get higher grades, a strange prank, or hopefully not a confession of love. Glynda thought through the options before sighing. “Miss Rose this is a lovely gesture, but I really shouldn’t be accepting gifts from students…especially sweets.”

“O-oh…Ok, I understand.” Ruby murmured and kept her head down. “Are you sure though? I just worked really hard on these. I’m sure this is the best batch I’ve made yet.” Ruby said and looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

Glynda felt her heart sink as she saw Ruby’s face. She honestly felt as if she stepped on a puppy’s tail. “Well…They do smell very nice, and if anyone knows cookies then it would be you Miss Rose.” Glynda said and took the bag, seeing Ruby’s frown instantly turn into a smile. 

“Thank you Miss Goodwitch!” Ruby exclaimed and jumped into the air with joy. “I really hope you like them! If you don’t mind please tell me how they were.” Ruby said and resisted the urge to hug her pudgy teacher with all the strength her arms could muster. 

Glynda nodded and placed her bag of burgers into the bag of cookies. “I’ll try to remember that. Though now I really need to be going. Thank you again Miss Rose.” Glynda said and went on her way.

Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll, texting her team. “Blake your turn. Be careful!” 

With the message sent Blake quietly slipped into the hallway, stealthily walking behind Glynda. The faunus undid a bundle of cloth to reveal multiple packages of instant ramen. Unbeknownst to Glynda, Blake was slipping as many of the packages into Glynda’s bag. Blake kept a close eye on Glynda as she made sure the teacher wouldn’t notice the increased weight of the bag or the very slight crinkling noise coming off the plastic. Though after a few moment’s Blake’s attention went elsewhere. To be as stealthy as possibly Blake was crouched down…which put her at the perfect level to stare at Glynda’s plump backside. Blake felt her cheeks grow warm as she stared at Glynda’s ample butt and thighs. ‘Follow the plan.’ Blake sighed and took one last look before stopping her pursuit of Glynda. Once the teacher was far enough away she pulled out her scroll. “I got as much ramen in the bag as I could. Also, why did I have to sneak it into her bag?”

Weiss shook her head as she read the message, promptly responding with. “If all four of us give her something she’ll get suspicious.” Weiss put her scroll away and heaved up a gift basket before she too stood in front of Glynda. “Why hello there Miss Goodwitch. How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing well, and you Miss Schnee?” Glynda asked and rubbed her soft chin as she began to think to herself. ‘A third member of team RWBY stopping me…and seems to be another baring gifts. Something isn’t right…but Weiss Schnee isn’t one to engage in pranks…’ 

Weiss smiled. “I’m doing quite well too. I hate to stop you when you must be very busy but I just had a small gift for you.” Weiss said and held up the gift basket. “Over the winter break the Schnee Dust Company came out with a new line of household dust. I was sent with plenty of free samples and wanted to offer you a complimentary basket of bath dust and other assorted items.”

“Bath…dusts?” Glynda asked curiously. The thought of adding dust to water didn’t seem safe to her all. However, from the basket she did catch the sweet scent of lavender, strawberries, and something resembling a fresh summer breeze. “Well…”

“Is something the matter Miss Goodwitch?” Weiss asked and glanced at her teacher’s belly. It was soft but not nearly big enough. The bath dust would help with that though. Weiss continued to smile as she looked at her teacher, knowing she would soon give in and accept the gift. 

Glynda sighed. “It's just odd to receive so many gifts, especially ones from members of the same team…all within the same day.” Glynda said before Weiss’ scroll went off.

“Ah I’m very sorry but I have to take this. Have a wonderful day.” Weiss said before quickly walking down the hall to answer her scroll. “What is it Yang?” She whispered in an unamused tone, turning to wave farewell to her plump teacher who waved back.

“That dust you gave Goodwitch. What’s it gonna do exactly?” Yang asked, the blonde brawler now back at the team dorm with Blake and Ruby, the two obsessing over how soft their teacher looked.

Weiss groaned in annoyance. “I told you this last night Yang Xiao Long! The dust will obviously soften the skin, remove and prevent blemishes and stretch marks, and cause a slight and unnoticeable appetite enhancement.” Weiss said into her scroll. “And no it will not make her blimp out as it did with Winter. That was a faulty test batch.”

“Oh boo. Well guess it’s good enough…we still should get some of THAT dust though. Haha the look on your sister’s face was priceless.” Yang said and snickered as she remembered the furious special operative flailing her flabby arms around as she expanded to the size of a Goliath Grimm. “Anyway get back here. We need to get stage two ready.” 

——

At long last. Sanctuary, solitude, silence. Glynda was back at her own private room and could relax. The door was locked, the blinds drawn, and her work clothes discarded into the laundry. Glynda let her hair down and sighed as her belly was freed from the tight confines of her shirt and pinching waistband of her skirt. Now the teacher was in her fluffiest purple robe and settled on her couch. Glynda was happy, relaxing, and free from every trouble in the world despite the empty state of her belly.

“Instant ramen? When did these get in here?” Glynda asked as she was in the process of unpacking the bag which was supposed to only contain the burgers from Yang and the cookies from Ruby. She simply shrugged and put them to the side before removing the cookies and burgers. Glynda unwrapped one of the greasy burgers, biting into it and moaning softly. Still fresh and warm with melted cheese and crispy bacon, each bite was like a little piece of grease saturated heaven. Glynda quickly finished one, and then another, and then another. Each burger was so quick to disappear into her mouth without a single crumb escaping. That being said the evidence of the burgers was as plain as day as beneath Glynda’s robe the outline of her belly seemed to rise higher with each burger consumed. At one point Glynda opened the robe to rub her belly, the simple action sending a tiny jolt of electricity up her back and a moan from her lips. Glynda was quick to blush, but this didn’t stop her from continuing. One hand stayed on her belly and rubbed it lovingly as the other stuffed the next burger into her mouth.

A few minutes had passed and Glynda was leaning back with both hands rubbing her groaning belly, the formerly small and doughy belly now taut and filling her lap. Glynda panted and stifled a small burp. “Oh I overdid it…” Glynda groaned into her hand as another burp escaped her lips. “I need water…” She murmured and slowly got to her feet, the weight of her belly noticeably heavier than it was earlier. Glynda sighed and looked down at the fully revealed mass and shook her head. 

After a few wobbly steps, she reached the fridge and opened it to see it completely stocked. “I never went to get groceries…” Glynda murmured as she saw her fridge stuffed full of snacks, drinks, and even fully prepared meals. Glynda shook her head and reached for a bottle of water until she noticed a bottle of soda next to it. She froze for a moment. When was the last time she had a soda? It must have been well over a few years. Glynda bit her lip and slowly grasped the bottle. One little soda wouldn’t hurt right? Exactly, Glynda thought as she unscrewed the cap and took a small sip of the bubbly beverage. The satisfaction was instantaneous as the caffeine did it’s work and relieved not only Glynda’s mental stress but also the stress inside Glynda’s belly. 

Now Glynda found herself back on the couch only now with five other soda bottles and a dozen less cookies. Miss Rose certainly knew how to bake cookies, and Glynda expected to tell her just that. Glynda sighed contently as she bit into the soft and chewy chocolate chip cookies. “Mmm~” Glynda moaned and reached for another handful of cookies, slowly stuffing them into her mouth before washing them down with a large swig of soda. “Uuurp…excuse me.” Glynda murmured to herself and continued to shovel the sweets into her mouth. “I’d be a shame to see it but if Miss Rose ever decides to leave the life of a huntress behind she should open a bakery. Cookies like these could earn the title of best in the kingdom…no all of Remnant most likely.” 

With each cookie consumed and soda emptied Glynda’s belly only continued to grow rounder and fuller. It would be no understatement to say the teacher’s stomach had grown nearly three times it’s earlier size. Her robe lay open as the rope around it would prove too short to reach around the bloated sphere. “Mmmf oh no was that the last one?” Glynda murmured as she rubbed the lap filling orb of her stomach. “Well, that’s probably a good thing…I could ask Miss Rose for more later.” Glynda added and glanced at the instant ramen on the table. She knew she shouldn’t but deep down craved the starchy noodles. Plus she had already been indulging herself so a few packages of ramen wouldn’t hurt.

So then it was no surprise she soon found the steaming cups before her, a heavenly scent filling her nose as she broke a pair of chopsticks in half. ‘I’m hopeless.’ She thought to herself and grabbed one of the ramen cups before slurping down some noodles. Another smile crept across her face as she savored the beef flavored broth and soft noodles. Her belly seemed to agree with her decision to make the noodles as it let out a pleased sounding growl after each gulp. It took mere seconds before the cup was empty of most of it’s noodles and Glynda lifted the cup to her lips as she gulped down the warm broth inside. “Uuurp…phew that was nice. Reminds me of my own days as a huntress in training.” Glynda said and patted her belly, rubbing the rounded surface that now stretched just past her knees. Instead of questioning herself on something trivial like what her younger self would think of her current self Glynda just picked up the next cup of ramen and slurped down more noodles before draining the broth. Without stopping for more than a second she did the same with the third cup, and then the forth, and finally fifth.

Glynda groaned as she leaned back on her couch. “UUUURP…Alright huff…that’s the last of it….” Glynda murmured between panting breaths. Slowly she heaved herself up from the couch, the weight of her belly threatening to topple her over. “This…is certainly odd. It’s back to the diet tomorrow.” Glynda groaned and lifted her belly with both hands. “For now I think I’ve earned a nice relaxing bath.” Glynda said as she grabbed the gift basket Weiss had been kind enough to give to her.

Now in the bathroom, Glynda looked at the assorted items of the basket. “Scented candles…infused with air dust to provide a crisp freshness, Bath salts with earth and water dust to clean the pores and hydrate the skin, and finally a bottle of lotion made with…fire and ice dust.” Glynda stared at the products for a few moments before shrugging. She filled her bathtub with warm water before pouring some of the salts into it. While that mixed with the bathwater Glynda lit a few candles and lowered the lights. Glynda dropped her robe to the floor and unhooked her strained bra. With a sigh of relief, the plump orbs were freed from the constricting confines. Next Glynda slipped free from her panties before slowly lowering herself into the bath. 

The bath salts fizzled and bubbled lightly, tickling Glynda slightly as she sat down. “Oh this is nice…” Glynda cooed and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to fully, truly relax. Little did she know that these gifts had attributes not listed on their packaging.

——

“So Weiss,” Yang murmured as she looked out of the dorm’s window using a telescope, her target being a building on the opposite side of campus. “What does that stuff you gave Goodwitch even do?”

“I told you earlier Yang.” Weiss huffed and shook her head as she prepared to explain again. “The candles I gave her have appetite stimulants in them, the bath salts help fat development and increase stomach capacity, and the lotion is a very light aphrodisiac,” Weiss explained as she flipped through a magazine of plus sized fashion. ‘She would look lovely I this.’ Weiss thought to herself as she saw a large purple dress.

“Mmmg” Ruby pouted, her face buried in a pillow. “I can’t believe you made me give Glynda those cookies. They weren’t the best batch! I told you they need more butter!” Ruby exclaimed and glared at Yang.

“Ruby you’ve been saying that for weeks.” Yang said and rolled her eyes as she squinted into the telescope. “Damn it’s too dark in there. Can’t see a thing.”

“Yang it’s my turn.” Blake said and bumped her teammate aside before looking through. Blake was hoping her enhanced night vision, courtesy of being a faunus, would have helped her see in the dimly lit bathroom but sadly the angle was all wrong. She couldn’t get a peak of her teacher.

——

Back in the bathroom, Glynda reached blindly towards her hiding spot. After a few seconds of blind fumbling she found the object of her desires and drew it closer. Opening her eyes and smiling as she saw a box of Mistral Gourmet Chocolates. “Oh I shouldn’t…but it has been a while.” Glynda said and decided to open the box and retrieved one of the chocolate squares before placing it on her tongue. “Mmm~” Glynda moaned softly as the chocolate melted in her mouth, the added bliss of the smooth and sugary treat sending further into a relaxing sense of pleasure. Though while Glynda was all too eager to stuff her face with food earlier she did not do so with these chocolates. They were expensive and very hard to come by. Not many traders are brave enough to travel through the Grimm infested wilderness just to deliver candy.

After soaking for a little longer Glynda raised herself from the water, somewhat used to the new weight of her swollen belly. She dried herself off and made her way to bed where she plopped down with a small bounce. “Ahh~” Glynda cooed and looked at the bottle of lotion she retrieved. “Well, it won’t hurt to moisturize.” She murmured and poured some into her hand before rubbing it over her belly. The cool cream spread across Glynda’s gut with the dust seeping into her skin. Once she was convinced her belly was well covered she placed the bottle down and closed her eyes. “Goodnight…”

——

‘Heavy…’ Glynda thought to herself as she slowly began to wake up. She didn’t understand why but she felt so heavy. Her eyes opened and she stared blankly at her ceiling before a hand went to scratch her belly only to find her fingers sink into a soft mass. Glynda knew what it was instantly and wished she could just go right back to sleep. That, however, wasn’t an option and Glynda forced herself to sit up. “Great.” She groaned in annoyance and looked down at her plump form. Her belly, now soft and consisting of two plump rolls, filler her lap and spread across her thick thighs. Plump breast filled more of her view than when she went to sleep. With a bright blush, she felt the orbs in her hands, her fingers sinking into the warm fat. “Aaah!~” Glynda gasped as electricity shot up her spine. She didn’t know why but she felt so sensitive…so hot. A hand nearly slipped between her thighs before she stopped herself and stood up. She blushed brighter as her butt bounced from the quick movement. Glynda slowly squeezed one cheek tightly and repressed the urge to moan. “No, I don’t have time for this…” Glynda said to herself and noticed how wide her hips had grown, now nearly twice their original width.

With her carnal desires repressed Glynda waddled to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of purple panties and a matching bra. Slipping up her noticeably thicker and sinking into her sides Glynda knew the panties were too small. This was irrelevant though as Glynda refused to go without them, even when the fabric wedged between her plump backside. Glynda did her best to ignore the slight discomfort and went to hook her bra which proved far more difficult. Her plump arms failed to reach behind her to connect the hooks which caused her to use her semblance. Though this was still met with a problem. Her chest was too big. “Ow…come on work with me here.” Glynda said to herself as she tried to close her bra only for her hefty breast to resist the constricting confines. Though with one final grunt of effort and a long-held breath the garment was clasped shut and Glynda smiled victoriously. “Ha, that wasn’t so bad…now for the rest.” Glynda said and grabbed a skirt and blouse. ‘If I bend over this bra is gone and I don’t feel too confident about my panties either.’ She thought to herself and bit her thumb. ‘It worked once to…’

With her mind made up Glynda set her semblance to work to put her skirt and blouse on. “No cape today. I doubt it would fit.” Glynda said and poked her well developed second chin. “This is what I get for accepting gifts.” She shook her head and took a deep breath as she tried to do all her buttons with speed and grace.

She had neither of these. She had to use her semblance to pull, stretch, tug, and button her clothes shut all while listening out for potential rips in the fabric. Thankfully though she managed to fix most of her buttons. The top button of her skirt and the lower two of her blouse wouldn’t close, and Glynda would rather show off the lower roll a small amount of her belly instead of leaving the entire lower roll to hang free. So this led to it being stuffed into her skirt thus resulting in the top button remaining open.

Mostly dressed and somewhat prepared for the day ahead of her Glynda stepped into the hallway, noticing her hips rub the edges of her doorway. “I’ll worry about that later. For now, my most pressing concern is the attention of my students and getting to class on time.” Glynda waddled down the hall, her pace slower but not by much. She had paced these halls for years now and a little extra weight wouldn’t change that in the slightest. All this weight did was make her a little slower, a smidge tired, and added a more so physical bounce to her step.

“Wait is that Miss Goodwitch?” One student whispered.

“No, it can’t be I saw her yesterday.” Another replied.

“Holy dust she’s so fat!” 

“Does this mean combat class is gonna be canceled?”

“Oof never thought I’d see this, especially from uptight Miss Goodwitch.”

“Haha, I can’t wait to show Pricilla!”

The chiding remarks did not go unnoticed to Glynda but she expected it. This was all a result of her overindulging. That, however, would go on no longer. She would finish her classes and then get to work on a new diet…then possibly find a way to punish some of these students.

“Miss Goodwitch! Is that you?” Coco Adel asked and lowered her sunglasses. “My what happened to you? You were just thick yesterday but now you’re…well extra thick is an understatement.” Coco murmured and circled around her teacher, going over the measurements of the well past plump professor.

“Good morning to you Miss Adel.” Glynda replied as her eye twitched. “It is a lovely day indeed. I hope you didn’t forget you have detention later today.”

Coco pouted and removed her sunglasses. “Oh, you’re still mad about me calling you thick yesterday. It was a compliment ma’am.” Coco said an went back to sizing Glynda up, shaking her head as she saw how Glynda’s clothing barely held together. “Well anyway do you want new clothes?”

Glynda blushed. “What are you talking about?” Glynda asked and nervously rubbed her belly.

“New clothes. I can make them in just a few hours. Already got your measurements too.” Coco said and began to write them down on a slip of paper. “I can make you a single matching version of this outfit by lunch, and have a whole wardrobe done by this evening. Probably later since detention.”

Glynda placed her hands on Coco’s shoulder, the close embrace unintentionally pressing Glynda’s belly to coco. “Forget detention. Get me the wardrobe done by this evening and you won’t find yourself in detention for the rest of the semester…no for the rest of your time here at Beacon.”

Coco smiled and nodded, an ever so slight red tinge to her cheeks appearing. “I think we have a deal. I’ll see you later then Miss Goodwitch.” Coco said and walked off. ‘Damn she’s so soft.’

With that encounter done Glynda continued her way to class before Ruby stepped in front of her…with another bag. “Hi Miss Goodwitch!” Ruby said, sweating nervously at the sight of her round, soft, and practically bursting from her outfit teacher. “I-I uh made you more cookies!”

“Ah hello Miss Rose…about the cookies.” Glynda started before seeing Ruby with her puppy dog eyes again. “They were delicious.” She finished, unable to deny the cookies which were now somehow in her hands.

“Really?! I’m so happy you liked them!” Ruby said and couldn’t help but leap into her teacher’s arms, hugging and nuzzling her belly with all her strength. “This time I added double the butter. I think they’re finally perfect!” 

“I honestly doubt anything could ever taste better than the ones you made last night. Though if these manage to top them then I’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Glynda said and blushed as Ruby hugged her tightly, the nuzzling reacting with the lotion Glynda applied to her belly the previous night. “Well, you should go on to class. I’ll be there soon.”

“Got it! See you there!” Ruby said cheerfully before dashing off.

“Thank goodness…I couldn’t hold it in much longer.” Glynda murmured and sighed in relief as she prepared to continue on her way before.

“Hold what in much longer Miss G?” Yang asked and grinned as she took in the lovely view of her blubbery teacher. “Don’t tell me those burgers upset your stomach?”

“Yang.” Blake said and elbowed the blonde in her ribs.

‘Thank you Miss Belladonna.’ Glynda thought to herself and cleared her throat. “I don’t believe I know what you’re talking about Miss Xiao Long, but I do know that a more pressing matter is class starts in five minutes.”

Yang’s grin turned to a teasing smirk. “Ok so you’ll be there in ten minutes then?” Yang retorted and chuckled, loving the agitated look on Glynda’s rounded face.

Blake took the chance while Glynda was distracted and stared at the bulbous rear the woman was boasting. ‘Just like the book.’ She thought to herself and envisioned a scene from one of the books in her private collection. “We should get going Yang.” Blake said and took a step forward, putting her own plan into place as she pretended to trip forward, dropping a few books across the floor. 

Glynda stepped forward with genuine concern. “Miss Belladonna are you ok?” Glynda asked before her cheeks instantly turned bright pink as she watched Blake bend over to pick up her books.

“Yes, yes I’m fine.” Blake said and bent over to retrieve her intentionally dropped books, also intentionally shaking her plump backside. ‘She’s looking.’ Blake thought to herself and very slowly picked up the last one. “Anyway, we’ll see you in class Miss Goodwitch.” Blake smiled and walked towards the classroom with Yang following behind.

Glynda slumped against the wall. “These students will be the death of me…” She groaned and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

(ten minutes pass)

Glynda sat in her chair, utterly exhausted. The walk had been terrible. Fighting Grimm paled in comparison to the agonizing torture that was lugging her swollen form down the halls of Beacon just to show up to a class where she was still expected to teach. She couldn’t do it. She shamefully told students to study for a test she made up on the fly. That would give her time to regain her breath and make up more busy work for her students. 

“Are you ok Miss Goodwitch?” Weiss asked as she stood before her teacher’s desk, holding a single apple in her hands.

Glynda slowly looked up and breathlessly nodded. “Yes…I’m fine.” Glynda murmured and watched Weiss place the apple before you.

Weiss smiled. “That’s good to hear. I’m sorry my fellow teammates have been shoving their junk food off on you. I figured a more healthy gift would be appreciated.” Weiss said and bowed before walking back to her seat.

Yang glanced at Weiss and raised a curious eyebrow. “Dust?”

“Dust.” Weiss replied and watched as Glynda bit into the spiked apple.

Glynda relished the “healthy” snack and leaned back in her chair which let out a chorus of squeaks and groans. “Huff…I need to take up jogging…” She murmured and took another bite.

END PART ONE


	2. A New Challenger Approaches

Glynda panted and groaned as she ran, the cool morning air proving no aide to the burning in her “muscles.” It was early Saturday morning and Glynda did what she every other morning. She was jogging. Contained in a tight purple tracksuit, Glynda blushed as she watched her chest bounce up and down. With each step the soft melons bounced up and obscured a great portion of her view. ‘Coco said this sports bra would keep them from bouncing so much.’ Glynda thought to herself as her eye twitched in agitation. Really it couldn’t be helped as it was Glynda’s belly which contributed to most of the motion. The low hanging, double belly slapped against her thighs as she jogged and this acted like a trampoline for her chest. 

Despite the loud sound of Glynda’s occasional groaning and blubber bouncing there was one sound louder. The exhausted panting of Velvet Scarlatina, Glynda’s jogging buddy. “Miss Glynda… slow down please.” Velvet whined as she barely managed to keep up. 

A long semester of testing and teasing was too much for poor Velvet. This led to her indulging her sweet tooth for a semblance of comfort. After a few months she had grown pleasantly plump. A large soft belly was contained within a brown tracksuit, very similar to Glynda’s own. Her chest didn’t seem to bounce as much as Glynda’s which the teacher honestly felt jealous of. Being hit in the face by your own breast was an agitating experience which Velvet was spared of thanks to her cup sizing in at a respectable but comparatively humble D cup. Where Velvet truly stood out was her butt. Two bulbous cheeks that rivaled Glynda’s own when it came to size. At an astounding three feet width Velvet was gifted in her thighs as well. Plump and thick they stretched out the legs of her tracksuit and rubbed together with every step.

Glynda tried her best to keep going, but felt she couldn’t keep it up for much longer. Three weeks of jogging and she hadn’t lost a single pound. It felt as if she only tortured herself by lugging around her heavy body. The thoughts of her couch and a tub of ice cream taunted her so as she felt her resistance gradually crumble away more and more each day. Though she couldn’t simply give in and let the weight continue to pile on, and she certainly couldn’t appear weak in front of the student just behind her.

“Miss Goodwitch can we please stop?” Velvet whined as she slowed from a jog to a waddle before falling onto her belly with her blubbery backside in the air, her pants riding down to expose some of her pale and blubbery backside. “I can’t keep it up…two laps is too much.”

Glynda stopped and nodded. “Yes, let's rest a little while. We can have a five minute break and then resume. We need at least five laps before we call it quits.” Glynda said and heard a muffled whine from Velvet. Glynda felt a small smile creep across her face. She had enjoyed having Velvet as a work out partner. Doing it alone would prove even more miserable than it already was. “Miss Scarlatina please come sit by me. A young lady let alone a prospective huntress shouldn’t lay on the ground.” Glynda said and sat down on a wooden bench, the sturdy material creaking under the weight of the professor’s bountiful backside.

“Yes ma’am.” Velvet murmured and raised her head. Instead of getting up Velvet opted for an easier option. She slowly teetered back and forth before flopping onto her back. Glynda raised an eyebrow before realizing the obese bunny planned to roll towards the bench. Velvet seemed to have a system. She’d rock back and forth before flopping onto her belly, and use the momentum to get her back onto her back where she would rest for a moment. It took a mere minute before she reached the bench and now realized she had to stand up.

Suddenly however Velvet started to float up before being placed on the bench beside Glynda, their soft hips squishing together as their soft rears filled every inch of space the bench had to offer. “Keep in mind I don’t plan on doing that for you again.” Glynda said and leaned back on the bench.

Velvet smiled and nodded. “Thank you Miss Goodwitch!” Velvet exclaimed before she leaned back.

The two were silent for awhile, trying to catch their breath and regain some semblance of strength. Blubbery bellies rose and fell with their breath, the bench occasionally groaned as they shifted their hips to get comfortable, and both tried to ignore the rumbling of their bellies.

“This suit is so stuffy.” Velvet murmured, her hand drifting towards the zipper before stopping. ‘I can’t just open my top when I’m next to a teacher…’ She thought to herself, but the heat just felt unbearable.

Glynda’s eyes opened at the sound of the zipper, and she looked to her right to see Velvet’s soft belly spilling across her lap. She looked up to see Velvet’s plump cheeks lit up with a cute pink blush. “Yes, it is.” She murmured and tried to look away. “Miss Scarlatina…would you mind if I did the same?”

Velvet tilted her head to the side. “Did the same?…Oh! N-no, go ahead. It’s just us girls.” Velvet said and blushed even brighter, looking away in embarrassment.

Glynda slowly undid her zipper and sighed as the cool air made contact with the sweaty flab of her belly. The large blubbery expanse of fat almost literally leaped at the chance for freedom, covering her plump thighs in warm fat. “Oh, this is divine.” She murmured and sighed as the burdening heat was washed away in an instance.

“Wow…Miss Goodwitch your belly is so big.” Velvet murmured before her ears perked up. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. It was uh…a compliment. You barely seem tired at all while jogging, but then I can hardly keep up despite being much smaller.” Velvet said and searched for a proper response to resist the possible ire of her teacher. “I-I guess that’s to be expected of a trained huntress.”

Glynda froze. ‘Well, my acting has held up. That’s good at the very least. Students will think I’m still fully capable of doing all my duties, and therefore won’t do anything foolish for the risk of being punished.’ Glynda thought to herself before she heard Velvet again.

“Could I…touch your belly?” Velvet asked, a hand hesitantly raising from her roll lined side. 

Glynda opened her mouth to speak but her words did not immediately come. “Well…I suppose that wouldn’t be a problem.” Glynda murmured and watched Velvet’s hand slowly lower onto her belly.

Both girls jumped as Velvet’s hand made contact with Glynda’s belly. It slowly sank into the soft fat before moving in a small circle. Their cheeks lit up a bright pink but neither made a move to stop it. Velvet gently pressed her hand deeper, fat squishing between her fingers.

‘I never knew having my belly rubbed by someone would feel this good.’ Glynda thought to herself and closed her eyes.

‘Oh my gosh it’s like a marshmallow!’ Velvet thought to herself and grabbed the upper roll of Glynda’s belly. ‘I can’t even fit it all in my hand! Oh god, I just wanna squeeze it…’ Velvet thought as very uncharacteristic thoughts bounced around her head. It was as if a little angel and devil version of herself sat upon her meaty shoulder and both told her to do it!

Meanwhile, from across the field team RWBY stood in the observation room atop the bleachers. Ruby was watching the scene before her intently through a pair of binoculars. Blake was sitting in the corner and reading a new book she had purchased. A cookbook that specialized in ramen. Yang was looking around on her scroll, bored. Finally, Weiss had her arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

Weiss huffed and looked out the window. “Three weeks and not a single pound gained.” She murmured and paced around. “No matter what gifts we give her, her exercising cancels out all the weight she should have gained.”

“Well, at least she isn’t losing the weight.” Yang said and shrugged. 

Blake nodded. “We should just be patient and see what happens. If she starts losing weight we can come up with a plan of action.”

“Her tummy looks so soft…” Ruby murmured, her binoculars pressed against the glass.

“We should be doing something now! This wouldn’t be a problem if Ruby didn’t eat all of the cookies she makes!” Weiss exclaimed and glared at the team leader.

“Hey, I don’t eat all of them!” Ruby snapped back and placed her hand on her soft hips. “I am quite offended Weiss. QUITE!” 

“Well…” Yang murmured and rubbed the back of her head. “You have been eating a lot of cookies Ruby. Evidence is right here.” Yang said and poked Ruby’s belly, the plump mass of fat stretching the binds of her corset which had been noticeably loosened.

“Do you really have a place to talk Yang? You’ve been stopping by Burger Hog a lot more than usual.” Blake said and stood up, looking at Yang’s chubby midsection, almost entirely exposed from her yellow top. “Even without that hanging out for everyone to see there’s been plenty of wrappers stuffed under your mattress.” 

“I was just about to say the same about you and your ramen packages.” Weiss said and giggled teasingly. “I swear if your butt gets any bigger you’d be fined for public indecency.” Weiss was not incorrect as Blake’s backside had been putting her shorts under a tremendous strain as of the past week. Then there was also the fact her belly was left mostly visible like Yang’s.

Everyone froze. 

“Weiss your butt is bigger than Blake’s.” Ruby said and pointed to the heiress’ plump backside. A soft and round pair of cheeks that raised her skirt just high enough to reveal a glimpse of her panties.

“And you have a bigger belly than all of us.” Blake said and glanced down at Weiss’ soft belly which seemed ready to snap her belt at any moment.

“But hey your boobs are still just as small.” Yang said and smirked teasingly before suddenly she felt Weiss pinch her chubby cheeks and pull them out as far as she could. “Ahhh hey what givesh!”

“My boobs are small huh? At least I don’t look like I’m carrying melons in my shirt!” Weiss growled and continued to pull Yang’s cheeks before the blubbery blonde grabbed Weiss’ cheeks and pulled on them. “Ahhh stop that this instant!”

Ruby huffed and walked over to the two. “Hey come on we shouldn’t be arguing. So we’re all a little chubby, you two more than others, but that isn’t bad!” Ruby said, trying to stop the arguing only for Yang and Weiss to grab her cheeks and pull on them. “Ow hey quit it!”

While the three continued to bicker and pinch each other, Blake took up Ruby’s binoculars and looked over at Glynda, seeing none other than Pyrrha Nikos standing by her. “Girls…you might want to see this.”

The three girls stopped momentarily and walked over to the glass. There was no doubt about it. Pyrrha Nikos was on the field and seemed to be talking with Glynda. Deciding to get closer the girls snuck down the bleachers. Once at the bottom they remained as quiet as possible so Blake could try and listen in on what was being said.

“You want to help me train?” Glynda asked in surprise as she struggled to zip her tracksuit up, the pudgy mass of her belly seeming very reluctant to return to the stuffy confines of the top. 

Pyrrha nodded, a beaming smile on her face. “Yes, very much so. I’ve seen you here working very hard, and figured that I should offer my   
assistance.” Pyrrha said, undisturbed by Glynda’s exposed belly blubber. “I can even help Velvet too.”

Velvet froze. “Um…No, I’m good I think.” The blubbery bunny said and stood up. “In fact, I think I’ll go for a run…by myself.” Velvet laughed nervously before running…or frantically waddling away. ‘Maybe being a big girl isn’t so bad. Cake is good and running is bad.’ She thought to herself as she exited the field.

Glynda thought about the offer. Jogging had done nothing for her, but maybe with the help of an athletic champion like Pyrrha would help her lose the weight that had plagued her. “Well if you’re willing to help me then I will do my best.” Glynda said and slowly got to her feet, her belly wobbling from the slight movement.

“Wonderful! We can start Monday morning. Until then you should relax and rest your muscles. We can’t have you being to sore to train now can we?” Pyrrha asked and giggled

Team RWBY sat in stunned silence. Their well thought out plan, their effort, their goal all dashed away in a second. With Pyrrha’s help, it was inevitable that Glynda would lose the weight and never gain it again. The girls were distraught…and then angry, furious even. They all glanced at each other and with a shared nod, they knew what had to be done.

——

“Good afternoon Professor Goodwitch.” Weiss said in as cheerful a tone she could muster. “I wanted to ask you a question.”

Glynda looked up from her work to see Weiss and Blake, not an uncommon thing normally, but rather odd for a Sunday. “Good afternoon girls, what do you need?”

“We were wondering if you would go into Vale and have lunch with us.” Blake said and leaned over the desk. “We have reservations at the new bistro, but Yang and Ruby said they couldn’t come.”

Weiss nodded, following the lie. “So we decided the next best person to ask would be you. You have been working rather hard these past weeks so I think you’re do for a little self-indulgence.”

Glynda paused. She should say no as a, having lunch with students would be unprofessional and b, she already had been indulging herself nearly every day for the past weeks. Still, despite her better reason she smiled and nodded. “That sounds rather nice actually. Thank you girls.”

“Well then shall we be going?” Weiss asked and looked to Blake who nodded. 

“So soon?” Glynda asked only for her students to loop their arms around Glynda’s pillowy arms.

“This place is very popular and this was the only time we could get in.” Blake said and nuzzled against Glynda’s side, her pot belly squishing against her teacher’s vast blubbery side.

“That’s not a problem right?” Weiss asked with a small pout as she nuzzled against Glynda, noticing the teacher’s chubby cheeks light up with a fierce blush. ‘Perfect~’

Glynda gulped nervously, not stopping her students from leading her out of the classroom. “I suppose that would be fine. You don’t have to pull so fast though!”

——

Pyrrha groaned, her head throbbing and her eyes almost refusing to open. She couldn’t move her arms as they were tied behind her back. She could hear two people talking but was having trouble picking up on their voices.

“You really didn’t have to hit her Yang.” Ruby murmured and winced as she though back an hour ago when Yang had all too literally knocked Pyrrha out.

“Meh, she’s a tough girl.” Yang said and stretched, her belly poking free from her shirt as she did.

“Nnng…” Pyrrha groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see the pudgy duo conversing. “Yang…Ruby?” Pyrrha asked and tugged at her restraints.

“Oh, you’re awake. I was starting to get worried!” Ruby exclaimed and walked to Pyrrha’s side. “Your head ok?”

“It’s fine but what’s going on?” Pyrrha asked as she began to notice the smell of chocolate chip cookies and burgers. She looked at a nearby table to see it plentifully stocked with both. She began to grow even more nervous as the thoughts of this being a simple prank began to melt away. “G-girls if I offended you in any way I’m very sorry. I would never tease you about your weight!”

“That’s not what this is about.” Yang said and grabbed a platter of burgers in one hand and cookies in the other.

Ruby puffed her cheeks our adorably. “This is about you trying to steal Glynda away from us! After all our hard work she’s so soft and squishy and I won’t let you ruin it!” Ruby exclaimed and pouted.

Pyrrha couldn’t understand what was going on. “W-what?” She murmured in shock and looked between the girls. “I’m just trying to help her lose weight…are you both trying to keep her fat?” 

Yang nodded. “Keep her fat and back to getting fatter. We had this whole plan worked out and you, little miss champion, step in and are about to ruin it! So while Weiss and Blake are taking Glynda out to lunch we’ll be doing the same to you.” Yang smirked and grabbed a grease dripping burger, holding it to Pyrrha’s lips.

“This will be easier if you try to go along.” Ruby said and grabbed one chocolate chip cookie and poked it against Pyrrha’s cheek. “But maybe force feeding can be cute…maybe.”

“I mean I think it’s hot.” Yang replied with a shrug before forcing the first burger past Pyrrha’s lips, chuckling as the red head’s cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. “Now come on Pyrrha we’ve got a literal ton of food for you~”

Pyrrha groaned and slowly chewed through the burger, grease dripping from her mouth and down her chin. “I hope that was just a pun…” Pyrrha murmured before a handful of cookies were forced past her lips.

“Well…” Ruby murmured and laughed nervously. “Maybe it’s a ton or just enough to make you weigh a ton…Doesn’t matter since we’re still gonna be friends when this is all over! Squishy friends…who hug and stuff.” Ruby said and blushed brightly.

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes as she crammed more food into Pyrrha’s stuffed cheeks. “Yeah better get used to that. Ruby here is into all the fluff and romantic stuff. Not that it’s bad thing but just a heads up.”

Pyrrha groaned as the girls took alternating turn stuffing food into her mouth, the champion forced to chew and swallow lest she choke. She felt her flat stomach slowly swell outward to accommodate the food being forced into it. ‘A ton…If that’s true there’s no hope of ever losing it.’ Pyrrha thought to herself and tried to find a moment to speak. Minutes passed and this moment never came as the sisters seemed to be in perfect sync. A greasy burger, a handful of cookies, mere seconds to chew, and then the cycle started over. Pyrrha felt her potbelly swell larger and rounder. The strings of her corset groaned as the orb threatened to snap them.

“Hey way to go P-Money~” Yang said and patted Pyrrha’s stomach, the redhead groaning loudly. 

“Mmrrp.” Pyrrha whined before letting out a small belch. “Please…mmff!” Pyrrha tried to speak before being cut off by Ruby and her cookies, the sugary treats slowly traveling down to her belly. 

“Her tummy is so cute~” Ruby cooed and poked Pyrrha’s belly, drawing more groans from her. “Ooh, I can’t wait to see how soft it gets.” Ruby squealed with joy and shoved more cookies into Pyrrha’s mouth.

A small snap was heard as one of the straps to Pyrrha’s corset snapped, the girl blushing almost as bright as her hair. However, in an instant, the threshold was crossed as Pyrrha felt Yang’s fingers fiddle with the taut strings, loosening them for the restrained champion.

“There we go now back to it. We’ve got a lot of food, and a lot of time to kill.” Yang said and stuffed the next burger into Pyrrha’s mouth, giggling as she gave her belly a slap. “Jeez you’re gonna have a bigger gut than me soon enough. I know the big prize is Glynda, but maybe you’ll make a cute fatty too~” Yang cooed, her cheeks gaining a small pink hue.

Ruby nodded and giggled nervously. “I mean Pyrrha has always been pretty…but I bet she’ll look really good all soft and squishy.” Ruby murmured and rubbed her belly nervously.

Pyrrha slowly chewed the burger that was forced into her mouth, doing her best to swallow it despite her stomach putting up a protest of groans and gurgles. ‘This won’t end well…’ She thought to herself and watched as Ruby grabbed a handful of cookies.

——

Glynda looked down at her belly and groaned softly, a hand gently pinching a soft roll of blubber. “I don’t think I should be doing this. I have started a diet and I’m sure visiting a new restaurant and sampling the menu goes against it.”

“Oh, you’re worrying too much Miss Goodwitch. You should relax and treat yourself.” Weiss said as she held the door open for her tubby teacher.

Blake nodded and held a second door open, creating a gap wide enough for Glynda. “We’ve seen you jogging almost every morning so I don’t think a little spoiling yourself will hurt.” Blake said and almost purred as she watched Glynda’s rear bounce and wobble as the hefty blonde waddled past her.

“Well…” Glynda was tempted to continue her protests, but as her belly gave out a long growl she began to teeter back and forth. “I guess one more cheat day wouldn’t hurt. After all, I start my training with Pyrrha tomorrow.”

Weiss felt her eye twitch in frustration. “Oh is that so?” She said through gritted teeth. ‘Not if Yang and Ruby have anything to say about it…’ Weiss thought to herself and glanced at Blake, nodding.

Blake nodded in response and waved her arm in the air, catching the attention of a waitress.

“How can I help you three?” Emerald asked as she approached the trio, her red eyes flashing a quick look of disgust over the three. “Cinder was right...they did turn into pigs.’

“We have a reservation for Weiss Schnee.” Weiss said and flashed a forced smile, tugging at a belt that dug deep into her pot belly

Emerald didn’t even need to glance at the reservation book. She knew these three would be coming. She quickly sent a message to Cinder, informing her boss that the plan could move to phase two. “Right this way.” Emerald said with a forced and uncharacteristically happy tone as she led Glynda, Weiss, and Blake to a corner booth in the back of the restaurant. “Now how about some drinks while you look over the menu?”

“No need.” Blake said and pushed the laminated paper back to Emerald.

“Yes, we will be ordering one of everything. Drinks, appetizers, entrees, and desserts.” Weiss said and blushed as she watched Glynda try to squeeze into the booth.

“One of everything?” Glynda asked with a hint of nervousness as she groaned and wiggled her pudgy form. Getting into a booth was not a simple thing for the woman. She was hoping going in sideways would keep her hips from being stuck, but instead, now the table was pressing deep into her doughy belly while her bulbous backside pressed against the cushioned rest of the seat. 

Blake was quick to Glynda’s side, the chubby faunus still as agile as ever. “Here let me help.” She murmured and sank her hands into Glynda’s warm, flabby sides. Blake focused on pushing Glynda to the center of the booth, resisting the urge to pinch and grope the fat that was practically overflowing from her hands. ‘Just wait...be patient. There will be plenty of time for this later.’ Blake thought and sighed as she was once again denied from having any fun.

Emerald rolled her eyes and collected the menus. “I’ll send someone with drinks and get right to work on your order.” She said and cringed. ‘I better not have to help these blobs out of the booth later. Plan or not I am not being paid enough for that.”

Weiss looked to see Blake sitting at Glynda’s side and felt a tinge of jealousy in her chest. So it was only natural she decided to take the spot to Glynda’s right. “I heard this place is amazing and seeing as the reservation was hard for even me to get, I just want to make sure we can sample everything. Perhaps take some leftovers to Yang and Ruby.” Weiss said. ‘Despite the fact I’ll make sure there isn’t a single scrap of food left.’

Glynda thought it over. This all made sense in her head. Plus if reservations were hard to come by for a Schnee...well then being a teacher at Beacon wouldn’t hold any weight either. “Fine, I suppose one of everything could be fun. This reminds me of some of the meals I shared with my old team when I was in Beacon.” Glynda said and watched as a waitress approached with a cart loaded down with drinks.

A girl with pink and brown hair stopped the cart just short of the booth. She looked at the trio and smiled, offering a salute before loading the table with drinks. Large pitchers of soda, fancy cocktails, and boisterous smoothies and milkshakes. With the payload delivered the girl took her cart and disappeared into the kitchen.

“That girl seems familiar...but from where…” Weiss murmured and placed a hand to her very slight double chin. “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter.” Weiss shrugged and grabbed one pitcher of soda, pouring the fizzy drink into three glasses. She glanced at Blake and nodded once more.

“Oh, what’s that over there?” Blake asked, and pointed to the opposite side of the restaurant. She hoped this would catch Glynda’s attention, but the simple trick failed to shift Glynda’s gaze. With no other option, Blake was forced to make a bolder move, moving her hand down and pinching Glynda’s love handle. The soft fat oozed between her finger, Blake’s eyes lighting up as she blushed softly. 

Glynda let out a surprised gasp and quickly snapped her attention to Blake. This gave Weiss the time she needed to drop an appetite enhancer into Glynda’s soda, the tiny pill dissolving almost instantly. “Miss Belladonna?” Glynda asked, with a hint of hostility in her voice.

Blake gulped nervously as her teacher’s ire was now directed at her. “I-I’m sorry Miss Goodwitch...I was just trying to get comfortable and accidentally pinched you…” Blake said, hoping the lie would work.

“I would like to propose a toast.” Weiss said, taking Glynda’s attention from Blake, the latter sighing in relief. “To a successful semester at Beacon, our teacher’s hard work on her diet, and the hope she regains her slender figure.” Weiss said, groaning internally. ‘As if I would ever let that happen.” 

“Cheers.” Blake said and raised her glass.

Glynda looked to her glass, taking it in her pudgy hand and raising it with the others. “Cheers.” She said as they tapped their glasses together before all taking a drink, Glynda unaware of the hunger enhancers within her drink. 

Weiss smiled and looked around the table. “No how about we clear some of these drinks before the food gets here?” She asked and eyes a large milkshake, sliding it towards Glynda.

END PART TWO


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda, Weiss, and Blake enjoy their little dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took me FOREVER to finally do

Glynda slowly sipped from her bright blue cocktail, her pudgy face puckering as the alcohol crossed her tongue. Still, she carried on until the drink was empty. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and she felt a familiar warmth fill her torso. “I believe we ordered too many cocktails. Considering I’m the only one who can drink them.” She murmured and grabbed a mozzarella stick, stuffing the entirety into her mouth. “They are good though.”

So far only the appetizers had arrived, but there was a dent in all of the drinks ordered. Milkshakes and pitchers of soda were empty yet many colorful cocktails still remained. Thankfully though there were plenty of appetizers to snack on in the hope of absorbing some of the alcohol. Then with Glynda’s size and weight she could reasonably handle quite a lot. Plump cheeks and a triple chin framed her face, burying the former angular features. The top buttons of her blouse were left open, displaying a deep valley of her cleavage and the creamy smooth skin and her breast. Heavy, soft orbs of supple fat rose and fell with her breath while a light sheen of sweat reflected some light. A soft belly pressed against the table, an upper roll spilling on top of it while the lower portion covered a pair of plump thighs. Wide hips spread across the corner booth, large blubbery cheeks squishing into the plush seats. Glynda took a few drinks before stuffing her face with anything deep-fried or starchy within her reach. 

Meanwhile to her left and right Blake and Weiss watched their teacher stuff herself. They did the best to hide it, but they were fully mesmerized by the display of gluttony before them. The urge to reach out and squeeze Glynda’s blubbery mass was tempting to the two yet they knew they needed to hold off for a little longer. For now, their goal was just to let the appetite enhancers do their job and lead Glynda to eat as much as possible. While this distraction was at play Ruby and Yang would deal with Pyrrha.

“Hm aren’t you girls going to eat something?” Glynda asked after swallowing a mouthful of potato skins. “If I eat everything then I’ll get fat,” Glynda said before giggling, the alcohol taking effect. 

“Oh right,” Blake said nervously and scanned the table before pulling a plate of calamari towards her. “I just thought it would be polite to let you go first.” She murmured before stuffing the fried octopus into her mouth.

“Oh, I’d rather wait for the main course to arrive,” Weiss said before a plump arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She blushed as Glynda pulled her closer, the pillow-like acclamation of fat on Glynda’s arms squishing her cheeks.

Glynda shook her head slowly and poked a mozzarella stick to Weiss's lips. “You intend to make me and Blake eat everything ourselves? Come now just have a few bites.” Glynda said and smiled. “You know even a huntress needs a little meat on her bones.”

Weiss blushed as Glynda stuffed the fried cheese into her mouth before quickly following with loaded potato skins, nachos, and mini tacos. ‘She’s so soft…so warm.’ Weiss thought to herself as she leaned into Glynda’s side. The fat of her hip, love handles so thick Weiss would barely be able to properly grip them, a well-padded side, and the soft side of Glynda’s cleavage. It was better than any mattress Weiss had ever had the privilege to sleep on, and if getting stuffed was all it took to enjoy this then she would eat.

Blake shot a jealous glance at Weiss as she munched on her calamari. Why didn’t she get to cuddle against her teacher, why did she have to play the distraction, and force herself to hold back? Blake opened her mouth to say something before a heavenly assortment of aromas hit her nose. She turned her head to see the two waitresses from earlier return with the main course. 

Carts loaded down to the point they squeaked and groaned in agony. Empty drinks were cleared away to make room for the loaded plates before the two waitresses returned to the kitchen.

“You added the appetite enhancers right?” Emerald asked and looked to Neo who nodded confidently. “Cinder really comes up with weird plans these days.”

Back at the table Glynda released her hold on Weiss and pulled a large steak closer to her. “Well, I would like to take the time to thank you once more for the meal,” Glynda said and took a sip from her drink before following with a large bite of steak.

Blake and Weiss followed suit, the former claiming a large tuna while the latter took a plump chicken breast. As they sank their teeth into their   
meals they failed to realize they too were being drugged. The more they ate the more their bellies growled and craved more.

Glynda easily kept the lead, clearing away her steak in a matter of seconds. She downed more drinks, colorful cocktails, and mugs of beer disappearing into her belly before being followed by burgers, burritos, and deep-fried chicken. Anything within Glynda’s reach was quickly scarfed down. She didn’t question why she was so hungry but continued to do her best to satiate it. “Uuurp this restaurant certainly is amazing.” She murmured before stuffing her mouth with pasta, gulping down the bowlful of buttery noodles and rich tomato sauce. “I feel like I could eat this forever.” Glynda cooed and rubbed her belly, the doughy mass of flesh seeming to have stretched further across the table. 

Blake shivered as she heard Glynda say that. Her mind drifted to the thought of her teacher living that very lifestyle. So obese she could hardly move, hands stuffing food into her mouth, the life of a pig disguised as a human. ‘I’ll do whatever it takes to see that.’ Blake thought and watched Glynda chug another beer. ‘It’s my turn to have a little fun.’ Blake scooted towards Glynda, leaning against her teacher, and rubbing her lower belly soothingly. Fat bulged through her fingers as she squeezed and rubbed the smooth fat. “So soft…” She murmured and leaned against Glynda.

Glynda cooed as Blake rubbed her belly. “Miss Belladonna…” Glynda wanted to stop her student but in reality, the rubbing and squeezing of her belly felt too good. She let out a soft moan before stuffing a burger into her mouth. She couldn’t lose focus but the food and alcohol before her was too good to resist. Despite all the food she stuffed into her face she was still craving more. So her hands continued carrying food to her greedy maw instead of stopping Blake from groping her. As long as Blake didn’t get carried away it was fine, right?

Weiss meanwhile was too busy stuffing her own face. She was currently slurping down a bowl full of noodles so fast it was as if she were inhaling it. A bowl of rosemary bread rolls was decimated in seconds, Weiss using both hands to cram them into her cheeks. Her potbelly swelled outward, dress rising up, and new fat settling on her frame. Weiss knew she had placed a single appetite enhancer in Glynda’s first soda, but she was unaware of the appetite enhancers left in her food by Emerald and Neo. All Weiss knew is she needed to satiate her belly so she could focus on Glynda. “Mm so good…oh, are there still any of those mini tacos?” Weiss asked before a pudgy hand forced three into her mouth.

“Here you go, Weiss,” Glynda replied and leaned against Weiss, her belly spilling onto the Schnee’s lap and burying her legs. Glynda cooed and nuzzled against Weiss. “Hmm, maybe I should thank you for dinner. Maybe a little kiss?” The intoxicated teacher asked and leaned in closer.

Weiss froze, slowly gulping the mouth full of crispy tacos. “A kiss? Well, I suppose that’s fine but…” Weiss stopped talking and prepared herself for the kiss, more of Glynda’s weight pressing on her. She closed her eyes and shivered as she felt the heavy, warm, and soft blubber of Glynda’s belly bury her own. The squish of contact as Glynda’s bountiful chest rubbed against her own. Yet strangely the kiss never came. Upon opening her eyes Weiss growled as she saw Blake kissing Glynda.

Blake moaned softly and pressed her hand deep into Glynda’s belly rolls as she kissed her gently. While Weiss had closed her eyes she snuck in, intercepting the kiss, and guiding Glynda to lean against her. “Sorry Weiss,” Blake said before going in for another kiss.

Weiss, however, wouldn’t allow this to happen. “Miss Goodwitch, it looks like you and I are the only ones eating enough. Don’t you think Blake is too skinny?” Weiss asked and wrapped her arms around Glynda, brushing her cheek against Glynda’s padded shoulder. 

Glynda looked over Blake, poking the girl’s pot belly gently. “Hmm Miss Schnee is correct,” Glynda said and waved her hand which caused various portions of food on the table to illuminate with a light purple glow before floating off their plates. “Just relax and open wide Miss Belladonna.”

Blake blushed and slowly opened her mouth in time for a few chicken tenders to pass her lips. She blushed as Glynda rubbed and poked her belly. Glynda’s hand felt so soft and gentle, not harshly jabbing at her belly but gently poking it to feel the soft fat that developed. Blake felt her ears twitch beneath her bow and she relaxed as Glynda fed her. “Thank you…” She murmured between bites of French fries and loaded nachos. Blake felt her belly slowly swell with food as her teacher helped her catch up. For minutes the feeding was focused solely on Blake, the faunus realizing how fun it was to be fed for once. 

Weiss blushed and slowly fed herself, watching the scene before her with a mix of jealousy and interest. ‘This was supposed to be payback for stealing my kiss but…I think I’m even more jealous now.’ Weiss thought to herself and scratched her belly, failing to notice it’s softer feeling and increased size. The belt around her dress was strained, the fat of her belly morphing around it with the lower portion just barely revealing itself from the bottom of her dress. Her thighs had grown thicker and rubbed gently together as she sat in the booth. There was a little extra curve to her chest but not much to be wholly noticeable.

Blake was displaying signs of weight gain as well. Her white shorts were forced to stretch across her plump posterior, wide hips and plush cheeks threatening to tear the fabric apart. What was once a pot belly was now a lap filling mass of blubber that oozed across thick thighs that stretched her leggings to the point of causing small tears in the fabric. “Uuuurp please can I have a break…I’m too full,” Blake said and nudged away a slice of pizza only for it to redirect and stuff itself past her lips.

“No need to. It seems we finished everything.” Glynda said and looked at the empty plates and glasses. “Should we be going then?” She asked and prepared to stand up before the waitress returned once more.

Emerald stopped with one last loaded cart. “You girls can’t leave yet.” She said, forcing herself to smile. ‘I don’t you can physically leave that booth blonde.’ Emerald thought to herself. “You still have all the desserts left.” She finished and began to move the plates and bowls before the girls. Thick slices of cake and pie, bowls of ice cream and puddings, trays of warm brownies and cookies, and finally a full chocolate cheesecake. “Hope you three enjoy and feel free to clear out whenever. Bill has been paid.” Emerald dusted her hands off before walking away. 

“Did you pay already Weiss?” Blake asked and looked over at Weiss.

Weiss shook her head slowly. “No, I didn’t. Maybe they have the card on file.” Weiss theorized and lifted a bowl of pudding, dipping a spoon in, and collecting as much of the chocolate substance as possible. “Say ahh Miss Goodwitch~”

Glynda felt her chubby cheeks grow warm as she complied, opening her mouth for Weiss to stuff the pudding inside. The smooth and creamy texture with a sweet taste of chocolate sent a shudder down her spine which in turn caused her body to jiggle. “This is very good,” Glynda said before Blake pressed a bite of pie to her lips. 

“Here try this,” Blake said and gently pressed the spoon into Glynda’s mouth before following with another. “You fed me so it should be my turn to feed you.” Blake purred and nuzzled against Glynda’s side, a free hand tracing her love handles. 

“Well, I mff shupposhe I can mmf eat it all,” Glynda said between mouthfuls as Weiss and Blake alternated feeding her. The intoxicated and tubby teacher couldn’t help but enjoy the attention she was receiving. Being fed, being rubbed, being complimented. She was given attention and affection she hadn’t experienced in a long time. She liked it.

The duo continued to stuff their teacher, blushing as they began to hear moans from her as well as plump arms being wrapped around their waists. A button popped off of Glynda’s blouse and bounced across the table. The loss of restriction caused Glynda’s chest to surge forth into the new territory. The fatty orbs wobbled and bounced as their owner let out a pleased sigh. Glynda leaned against Weiss, nuzzling her cheek against the heiress. “That feels so much better.” She cooed and stared into Weiss’s eyes. “You seem to be staring. Would you like to touch them?”

Weiss’s face went from pink to a deep red in an instant. “R-really I couldn’t do that Miss Goodwitch. You’ve had too much to drink so I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Weiss replied and stammered slightly as one of Glynda’s breasts pressed against her. The orb was like a basketball made of a heavy marshmallow. Warm and soft to the touch, Weiss’s hands aching to squeeze it.

“Don’t want to take advantage of me? You two have been stuffing me with all the desserts. If I didn’t know any better I’d assume you were fattening me up.” Glynda said and giggled. “Mm, that would be funny hm?”

Blake quickly intercepted and stuffed a forkful of cheesecake to Glynda’s lips. “Here Miss Goodwitch, just a few more slices and we can get back to Beacon!” Blake said and fed the cheesecake to her teacher.

Glynda slowly chewed and looked out a window to see it was dark. “Hmm, it is late. We must have been at this table for a few hours.” Glynda murmured and removed her arms from around her students. “Well, perhaps we should hurry. Would you girls like to see a little trick I picked up back when I was a student at Beacon?”

Blake and Weiss nodded and watched as Glynda picked up the cheesecake slices in her bare hands. One at a time she slid the slice into her mouth before swallowing it whole. The process was quick yet fascinating. With loud gulps and a visible bulge traveling down Glynda’s fat encased throat it was as if the cheesecake slices were vanishing before their very eyes.

“UUUURRRRRPPPPPPP.” Glynda let out a mighty belch and rubbed her stuffed belly. “Ooh, I’m stuffed…ready to go girls?” She asked and looked to the stunned students.

‘This woman is amazing.’ Weiss thought to herself and nodded slowly, wiggling out of the booth.

‘I’m in love. This is it.’ Blake thought and moved out of Glynda’s way, offering a hand to help the woman as she struggled to even move an inch within the booth.

“I can do it…ooh almost.” Glynda groaned and struggled to free herself. She reached her hands out which Weiss and Blake grabbed before pulling. As Glynda wiggled her hips the table and bench groaned loudly. The process was long and grueling with the obese professor only moving an inch every few minutes before finally she was yanked free. Glynda winced and rubbed the middle of her belly where the table had been pressing into. “Next time I’d either like a seat on the edge or a regular table,” Glynda said and attempted to waddle forward, but thanks to the copious amount of alcohol in her body she wobbled and swayed.

Blake was quick to Glynda’s left side, moving the woman’s arm around her shoulder. “Here lean on me. I’ll help you out.” Blake said in a calm tone before quickly showing obvious strain as she tried to support Glynda’s weight. 

“Hold on a second. I can help too you know.” Weiss sighed and positioned herself on Glynda’s other side before the group slowly moved forward. “That’s it Miss Goodwitch. Nice small steps we aren’t in a rush.” Weiss said and looked to see Glynda’s eyes closed. “Seems the sudden movement is stirring the alcohol up.”

“Well we let her get drunk so it’s up to us to get her back safe,” Blake said and sniffed Glynda. “Ah, she smells so nice. I’ve always loved her perfume.” 

Weiss huffed. “Calm down Blake. We possibly blew out cover because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. If our plan is ruined then Yang, Ruby, and I are going to stuff you instead.” Weiss threatened. 

‘I wouldn’t mind.’ Blake thought to herself. “I’m sorry but I was tired of being sidelined,” Blake replied curtly as she and Weiss struggled to get Glynda down the road. “Anyway the bullhead is just a little further. Let’s hurry.”

——

“Is she getting heavier?” Blake asked and panted, Glynda, leaning against the girl and almost causing her to topple over.

Weiss groaned and tried to support more of Glynda’s weight. “She’s probably falling asleep. Let’s just place her in bed and then we can go.” Weiss said and lead Glynda closer to her bed. “Right this was Miss Goodwitch.”

“Mm too hot…” Glynda murmured as her pudgy fingers fiddled with the buttons of her blouse. “A little…help please?” She asked and barely managed to open her eyes. Glynda was on the verge of falling asleep on her very feet, her chest rose and fell slowly as her breathing steadied. Her skin shone in the faint moonlight that flooded through the window.

“Weiss I can’t handle this. It’s just like my books.” Blake said as she gazed at her teacher in a way very reminiscent of a book she kept hidden under her mattress. She slowly moved her hands across Glynda’s belly, and began to unbutton her blouse. With each button undone she gazed at more blubber that eagerly leapt forth into the free space.

“I’m doing this only because she’s hot. I won’t let you do anything perverted Blake.” Weiss warned and slowly pulled the fabric off of Glynda before placing it on a nearby chair. She slowly looked over Glynda’s back and shivered. Glynda was always a beautiful woman but with the extra pounds made her fit to fill the role of a goddess. ‘The meal from earlier really did wonders.’

Blake lowered herself to her knees and looked up at Glynda. “Excuse me.” She said before lifting Glynda’s heavy belly before unbuttoning her skirt. She flinched as Glynda let out a sudden squeak as Blake nervously pulled her skirt down to her ankles. “There, all done,” Blake said and moved back.

Now Weiss and Blake nervously stared at Glynda Goodwitch. Obese, soft, heavy, elegant, beautiful….and currently in nothing but her panties and bra. 

“She has really cute underwear…” Weiss commented and looked over Glynda’s heavy rear and chest. The purple fabric clung to her tightly, her breast almost overflowing her bra as her panties dug into her butt and hips. 

Glynda certainly looked larger than she was earlier. The beginning of a new chin and a noticeable thickness to her neck. Her breast were in conflict with the confines of her bra and gravity itself. The supple masses of plush flesh seemed larger than earlier, the meal adding an extra two inches to her bust size. Not quite as large as basketballs but enough to overflow the hands of two perverse girls if they were bold enough to try. Her belly hung to her knees without the aid of her skirt and blouse holding the mass of blubber up. Thick love handles rested atop wide hips, large enough that it took five minutes of repositioning and planning to squeeze them through the door to her room. Glynda’s ass bore two massive fleshy cheeks. A simple chair was no match for their size and weight, and rumors had it that Glynda’s skirt had to be specially ordered from another kingdom. The cheeks jiggled as Glynda slowly waddled towards her bed, plump thighs rubbing against each other as she moved. This caused Glynda to stop and moan, needing to support herself against the wall. “Oooh…” She cooed and slowly looked over at her students. Glynda bit her lip as the small portion of her reason currently active tried to reign her in. “I need a little help…please.” 

Blake was quick to her side. “Sorry about that. We wanted to give you a little space.” Blake said and smiled genuinely. However, she was caught off guard as Glynda wrapped her arms around Blake before falling back onto her bed. This, of course, yanked Blake down with her. “M-Miss Goodwitch?!” Blake exclaimed as she was hugged tightly against the obese woman.

“Mm, you can call me Glynda…” She murmured tiredly and nuzzled against Blake, soft arms grasping the girl tightly as a thick leg crossed over Blake’s far skinnier one. “We don’t have to do anything if you aren’t comfortable,” Glynda cooed and leaned into kiss Blake only to stop and start to snore. She finally fell asleep.

“Blake,” Weiss whispered and walked over to the bed. “We need to go. Get up now!” She hissed and placed her hands on her soft hips. ‘She steals my kiss, she gropes Glynda, and now she’s in bed with her?!’ 

Blake looked up at Weiss, her face buried in Glynda’s cleavage. “Oh…I’m fine staying here. Glynda is asleep and we don’t want to wake her.” Blake whispered and turned back into Glynda’s chest, grabbing ahold of her love handles and snuggling closer.

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!” Weiss exclaimed, not even bothering to whisper as her jealousy boiled over. Yet after her outburst she shrunk back expecting a displeased Glynda to be roused from her drunken slumber…except she didn’t. “She’s really out cold…That means we can get you up.” Weiss grabbed Blake by the collar of her shirt and started pulling the faunus.

“Ow hey! Be careful you’re choking me!” Blake gasped as she was yanked from the comfiest spot she had ever known. “I never get to have my fun, Weiss!” She pouted as she was pulled from the bed and shoved towards the door.

Weiss stopped and looked over Glynda. “We’re leaving now…Just let me remember this image.” Weiss said and ached to waddle back over and caress her teacher’s soft form. Yet she knew that would be wrong and went for the lesser evil of just staring at the luscious curves and rolls of fat. ‘Why am I so jealous of that body. It’s so beautiful but now…I’m jealous.’ Weiss thought to herself as she rubbed her belly slowly. “Alright let’s get out of here.” Weiss sighed and exited Glynda’s room, shutting the door behind her.

END PART 3


	4. Dealing with Pyrrha

“There ya go Pyrrha! Another plate cleared.” Yang said and gave Pyrrha’s doughy belly a firm smack. It was met by an immediate groan from the stuffed redhead as her packed stomach wobbled. “Ah don’t gimme that look. We still have a lot more to go.”

Ruby nodded and leaned against Pyrrha’s left shoulder. “Yeah, we still haven’t even finished the tenth plate of cookies!” Ruby exclaimed in a cheerful tone as she pressed more fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies into Pyrrha’s mouth one at a time. “There you go, eat up!”

Pyrrha groaned louder and her jaw slowly worked to chew up the cookies Ruby fed her. She gulped slowly and panted. “Please…I can’t eat anymore.” She murmured and turned her head away from Ruby’s hand. This proved a poor strategy as Yang placed a hand on the back of Pyrrha’s head and turned it back towards Ruby. 

The feeding had gone on for hours. Both Ruby and Yang taking turns stuffing Pyrrha with plates of burgers and cookies. The merciless back and forth caused Pyrrha’s fit and athletic frame to transition into a soft and flabby form. Her cheeks softened and grew round which added a gentle curve to her face. Not too much fat to diminish her visage, but just a little extra softness of the cheeks. The smooth skin of her shoulders seemed soft and bulkier. A half-inch deposit of adipose tissue rested there, yet it was still enough to give a small pinch. Pyrrha’s arms were never ones loaded with muscle, instead, the limbs had a more lean build to them which aided the champion in combat. These muscles were absolutely still there, but their strength would now be diverted to carrying the jiggling bag-like deposits of fat that clung to them. Doughy bingo wings capable of filling one’s hands with plump softness. The ropes that bound the soft limbs to her pudgy sides dug gently into the soft flesh. As she grew outward they felt tighter, but thankfully Ruby and Yang weren’t trying to be cruel and loosened them for her. Her arms were not well fit for fighting anymore, but they were perfect for hugs! 

Two other assets also contributed to Pyrrha’s plush and huggable bulk. Full and bountiful, the two orbs of her breast filled her top to the point it was at risk of bursting open. Supple and smooth, heavy and heaving, full and fatty. Pyrrha’s breast were just as big, if not a little bigger, than her own head. Well past the size to put anyone aside from Glynda’s to shame. Pyrrha’s cheeks burned as bright as her hair as Yang playfully cupped one in her hand. The blonde gave it a firm squeeze which resulted in the fat seeping through her fingers. Despite their size and weight, Pyrrha’s breast still seemed quite perky. Though this was all thanks to her belly which they comfortably rested upon. A wide belly that weighed down on Pyrrha’s lap. The blubber spilled off of her thighs and over her knees. Almost like a flat apron that consisted of raw dough. Smooth, a beautiful pale complexion, it rose and fell with her breaths. Despite feeling stuffed and being packed tightly with food it still seemed soft and squishy to the touch. This fact spurred Yang and Ruby to claim Pyrrha had more room. 

Pyrrha’s lower body was not spared from the calories either. Her hips had stretched to three times their original width. Spread across the bed, pressing down on the springs that groaned in agony at every shift, and more soft fat exposed as her skirt failed to cover. Pyrrha had garnered an intimidating width yet she still proved helpless in her current predicament. The chubby champion let out a shrill squeak as she felt a sudden sensation on her backside. Looking back she saw Ruby sinking her hand into her left butt cheek, soft fingers squeezing as much blubber as they could. Ruby noticed Pyrrha’s gaze and quickly retracted her hand as she muttered out small apologies and compliments. Pyrrha didn’t have the best view of her posterior but she assumed it was large like the rest of her. Large enough to justify the use of two chairs, but not quite capable of filling a small couch on her own. Two heavy cheeks pressed down into the mattress and even seemed large enough for an average skinny person to sit on. Such an individual would be treated to a marshmallowy soft cushion while Pyrrha’s soft back rolls provided a comfortable place for their back to lean against. Her thighs were as wide as the trees found on the edge of the Emerald Forest. Forced to press together thanks to the ropes that bound her ankles, the soft masses of flesh slowly rubbed together as Pyrrha weakly tried to break free. This wasn’t even to escape, just to free space for her stiff legs. 

Pyrrha longed to free herself but it seemed that every metal item that would be of use was either absent from Team RWBY’s dorm or battened down too tightly for her semblance to pry free. Even if there were such an object available, Pyrrha would never hurt her friends in an attempt to escape. Yes, despite the fact Ruby and Yang knocked her out, tied her up, and ruined the body she had spent her whole life training she still wouldn’t raise a hand with the intent to harm them. She merely hoped there would be a moment she could speak and talk things over. Or at the least stand up and stretch for a moment.

The door creaked open before Weiss and Blake squeezed through. Both seemed tired from the long waddle across campus. They looked and saw Ruby and Yang stuffing Pyrrha without a shred of surprise. “You two are still dealing with Pyrrha?” Weiss asked and raised a curious eyebrow. “I thought you would have been done hours ago.”

Blake nodded. “Yeah, it’s been over four hours. We already took Glynda to dinner and got her to bed.” Blake explained and waddled over to Pyrrha. The girls had clearly done a lot of work on the champion. Blake squeezed a handful of Pyrrha’s belly, and almost purred at the pleasant warmth and softness.

“Looks like you two did more than that,” Yang said as she looked between Weiss and Blake’s heavier forms. “You almost look as big as Glynda was last month,” Yang added and stuffed another burger into Pyrrha’s mouth.

Ruby blushed and stood up. She walked over to Weiss and poked her partner’s belly before doing the same with Blake. “I thought I was dreaming for a second but nope! This is real alright.” She murmured and observed as her finger sank deep into Blake’s belly blubber. The sensation of her finger being enveloped in the marshmallow-like fat was undeniable. “It’s kinda cute…”

Weiss blushed from the belly poke and cleared her throat. “Well it wasn’t exactly planned, but eating dinner with Glynda was worth it. In the meantime, we need to finish dealing with Pyrrha.” Weiss said and grabbed a purple box from a nearby table. Her lips curled into a smile as she unfurled the lavender ribbon that bound the box. “These are the chocolates we fed my sister, Winter. After a full box, she became a helpless blob. It only took two days after that to make her a happy fatty.” Weiss exclaimed.

Pyrrha gulped nervously as all of team RWBY surrounded her. Yang was to her right, having never left her side, Ruby returned to her left, Blake settled behind her, and Weiss stood in front of her. As the purple box opened a sweet scent tickled Pyrrha’s nose. “What’s in those?” She asked. It was the first time she had a chance to speak in a while. The scent of the chocolate seemed intoxicating. Her belly growled loudly and she craved the treat despite being full. 

Weiss lowered the box so Pyrrha could see the assorted candies. “A simple dust cocktail I had blended with the chocolate. Just one chocolate could cause your weight to skyrocket hundreds of pounds. We could feed you three and you’d never be able to lift your own body.” Weiss said and moved the box closer to Pyrrha’s face. She giggled cruelly as Pyrrha turned her head away. “It would be easier that way. Then you wouldn’t get in our way again.”

Pyrrha bit her lip and tried to resist her temptations. “I still don’t understand what this is about…is Miss Goodwitch somehow involved?” She asked as her head slowly turned to face Weiss. She kept her gaze up though, away from the chocolates.

Yang nodded. “We’ve been trying to fatten her up for some time now, but her training had us at a stalemate. Then when you showed up and offered to help her train. Well, we all know how that would have ended.” Yang said and gripped Pyrrha’s love handle harshly. 

“I’m really sorry Pyrrha,” Ruby confessed and hugged her. “I didn’t want to force you, and I didn’t want Yang to knock you out…It’s just Miss Goodwitch is so big and soft now! We all worked super hard to get her so squishy and adorable!” Ruby exclaimed and hugged Pyrrha tighter. “Though think of it like this. Don’t you feel big and soft too? You wear the weight so well!” Ruby trailed off into a fit of giggles as she nuzzled against Pyrrha.

Blake leaned over Pyrrha’s right shoulder. “Look Pyrrha, we need to keep going a bit more. For Glynda and YOU. If you promise to not get in our way again then we’ll be done here sooner. You can go back to your dorm, we won’t fatten your further, and maybe you’ll come to like this body.” Blake said and gently massaged Pyrrha’s shoulder’s, fat squishing between and under her fingers. Blake leaned against Pyrrha’s back, her soft belly squished against thick back rolls as her knees dug into Pyrrha’s butt cheeks.

Pyrrha blushed brighter and glanced between each of the girls. “W-well if that’s the case I promise I won’t get in your way. Please just untie me and I’ll leave. Hopefully, we can all stay friends as Well.” Pyrrha spoke and tried to stand up. This wasn’t possible though as she was still tied up and had three of the girls holding onto her. 

Weiss shook her head slowly. “Now now it isn't that simple. Yes, your word is as strong as you are…or should I say were? Anyways we may be sure you WON’T help Glynda. I just want to be careful and make sure you CAN’T help her.” Weiss said and grabbed one of the chocolates. “Say ahh~”

Blake gently held Pyrrha’s head still as Ruby and Yang rubbed her big belly. Pyrrha could only watch as Weiss’s hand slowly carried the candy to her mouth. It gently slipped past her lips where it remained between Weiss’s fingers. Pyrrha was frozen. She knew that if she spat it out she would face the ire of Weiss and possibly all of Team RWBY. Then if she swallowed it the damage done to her body would be irreparable.

“What’s the matter Pyrrha?” Weiss asked in a false nice tone. “Don’t you like the taste?” She continued as the chocolate began to melt from the heat of Pyrrha’s mouth. Chocolate slowly dripped down onto her tongue before flowing towards the back of her throat. Weiss knew exactly what to do. Pyrrha would need to give in soon.

Beads of sweat formed on Pyrrha’s brow and flowed down the side of her head just as slowly as the chocolate in her mouth. She was at her wit's end. The sweet flavor that danced across her tongue was maddening. Finally, she was forced to relent. Weiss sensed this and released the chocolate to Pyrrha who began to chew. Pyrrha let out a small moan as she bit into the treat, greeted with a smooth caramel center. She smiled and chewed slowly. She relished every second of the intoxicating flavor before she finally swallowed.

Mere seconds after she did though her belly began to groan loudly. Pyrrha’s expression changed from pleasure to concern and then back. “Ooooh~” Pyrrha moaned uncontrollably as her body began to tingle. Every inch of her felt tingly which she could only assume was thanks to the chocolate. Team RWBY stepped back to give her some room as well as to take in the view. They all knew what happened when they fed Winter a whole box and seemed eager to treat themselves to the show once more. Albeit it on a smaller scale this time. 

Pyrrha panted heavily which caused her belly to rise and fall. Yet if you watched closely you would notice it fell lower and lower each time. This wasn’t do to her having difficulty breathing though. It was all because her belly was swelling outward by the second. The fat piled into thicker and thicker layers. Pyrrha watched this and didn’t know how to respond. Her body felt amazing but she was growing fatter by the second. 

Her hips stretched wider and wider to the point her skirt snapped and was brushed aside by her swelling form. Then her thighs pressed together with enough force that the ropes around her ankles snapped. This drew a loud sigh of relief from Pyrrha as she could finally separate her legs. The thick pillars of fat spread apart which caused her belly to droop between them. Pyrrha still wasn’t excited about her growth, but with her legs no longer bound tightly, she felt a little better. Even though her thighs were so wide it would take a two-arm bear hug to wrap around them, or how her knees seemed to lose their definition, or even that her expensive armor and boots were split apart by the surge of fat. 

Similar growth and developments took place on Pyrrha’s upper body. Pyrrha’s boobs drooped over the ropes across her chest. The orbs of fat only became more so. Swelling rounder and resting heavier on her gut, Pyrrha’s breast spilled over the rim of her top like a muffin from a tin. Her puffy face contorted into discomfort as the ropes around her arms felt tighter and tighter. A small squeaky groan escaped Pyrrha’s lips as her arm fat folded around the ropes before finally breaking with a loud SNAP! Pyrrha felt relief as her arms were now freed just as her legs had been.

Pyrrha’s growth steadily slowed down before coming to a stop. It seems that one piece of chocolate was enough to add two hundred pounds to her frame. It was also enough to shred her top as well. This left her covered only by her ill-fitting bra and panties. The only way one could notice Pyrrha was wearing underwear would be from the hint of red fabric that covered a small area of her backside. Her bra was easy to spot but lacked decency. There were no straps digging into her shoulders as Pyrrha favored a tube top with her combat outfit. The ring-like fabric dug into her back rolls and squished her breast so tightly that the fat bulged above and under it. Pyrrha’s blush had held for quite some time now, and with the frantic beating of her heart, she doubted it would end anytime soon. She forced a smile that displayed her nervousness to the room. “Well, I believe it’s quite obvious I won’t be getting in your way now. May I go now?” 

“What’s the rush?” Yang asked and plopped down next to Pyrrha. The blonde was far smaller than Pyrrha yet her potbelly and breast still offered their own bounce. Yang wrapped her arm as far around Pyrrha as she could and leaned against her. “Relax a bit. The ropes are gone so you can get comfortable~” Yang cooed as groped Pyrrha’s right boob.

Ruby nodded before she practically tackled Pyrrha’s side. She nuzzled her cheek against Pyrrha’s belly and even began to plant gentle kisses on it. “Please just stay a little longer Pyrrha.” She begged and ran her fingers over the lower roll of Pyrrha’s belly. 

Pyrrha let out a soft moan as she was groped and caressed, a sharp hitch suddenly escaping her throat as Blake kissed her neck. She shivered as she felt the ninja’s warm, gentle breath on her thick neck before teeth gently nibbled on the soft fat. “Well…I suppose a little longer wouldn’t h-hurt…” Pyrrha replied and watched as Weiss leaned down in front of her.

Weiss brushed a lock of crimson red hair behind Pyrrha’s eat before leaning in closer. The two closed their eyes and waited for contact before suddenly the door swung open.

“Hey have any of you seen Pyrr-“ Nora asked before freezing in the doorway. The valkyrie did not expect the scene before her. She tried to take in the elements left for her and it all added up to something weird. Snapped ropes, tattered clothes, and a whole team of girls on her teammate. Nora just leaned forward and grabbed the door-handle. “Neeeever mind.” She said and slowly closed the door.

The girls remained in awkward silence for a few moments before Weiss leaned against Pyrrha, her smaller belly and breast squishing against Pyrrha’s. “Now where were we?” Weiss asked and kissed Pyrrha. Weiss moaned into the kiss and leaned more of her weight onto Pyrrha. 

Blake moved out from behind Pyrrha, and it took only a few seconds for her to fall back. The bedsprings groaned beneath as her body wobbled. She laid on her back, flabby arms and thick legs spread out wide. She looked up at Team RWBY as they began to undress. Pyrrha felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest as the nude girls settled onto the bed with her. Hands brushed across her obese form, she was complimented on how large she had grown, and the girls scooted closer. 

Yang and Ruby returned to their spots at Pyrrha’s sides. Pyrrha turned her face away as she was too embarrassed to look the girls in their eyes or at their chubby bodies. She gasped as Yang grabbed and ripped her tub top off to expose her breast. Ruby and Yang lowered their heads over Pyrrha’s breast. Ruby gently kissed the pale mound of Pyrrha’s left boob as Yang wasted no time in rolling Pyrrha’s nipple between her teeth. This instantly drew a moan and shudder from Pyrrha as her breast were toyed with. Both of the sisters sucking her nipples as their hands grabbed handfuls of her belly fat. They squeezed and groped the fat tightly, and even went so far as to pull and pinch the blubber. 

Pyrrha bit her lip and groaned in pleasure. She had never been touched in such ways before. Every place the girls touched felt like it was shocked with pleasurable electricity. Her immense legs began to spasm before a pair of hands squeezed her ankles. Pyrrha opened her eyes and looked over the mound of her belly to see Blake. “H-hello Blake…” She murmured and smiled nervously. “What are you doing over there?”

“Don’t worry Pyrrha~” Blake cooed and chuckled softly as she slowly removed Pyrrha’s panties. She then leaned over and kissed Pyrrha’s cankle before slowly moving up to leave a trail of kisses along Pyrrha’s calves, thighs, and lower belly. She breathed softly on the sensitive skin and licked her lips as Pyrrha shivered in pleasure and excitement. Finally, Blake pressed her pudgy face between Pyrrha’s thighs and gave her womanhood a gentle kiss.

Pyrrha gasped at the new sensation and quickly began to moan uncontrollably as Blake ran her tongue over her. “B-Blake slow d-doooown~” Pyrrha cried out in ecstasy and gripped the bedsheets. Then when though didn’t prove soft enough she grabbed Ruby and Yang’s bellies. Now she was bearing an assault of pleasure from three fronts. It was enough to make her drool and shudder uncontrollably. It was too much to bear for the obese virgin. Both of her breast being squeezed and suckled on, a head between her legs with a tongue delving inside her. She was in so much pleasure she almost failed to notice Weiss stand over her.

Weiss traced her pudgy finger across Pyrrha’s chins and giggled softly. “Oh Pyrrha, you have such a cute face. Just the right amount of fat to it.” Weiss crawled forward on her knees to the point her belly squished against the top of Pyrrha’s head. “Though I can’t help but wonder how comfortable it will be?” Weiss asked aloud before moving up even further before she lowered herself onto Pyrrha’s face.

Pyrrha didn’t know how to react at first. The weight of Weiss, her thick thighs straddling her head, and most embarrassing of all her womanhood right in front of her. Yet she felt a new wave of exhilaration hit her and taking notes from Blake, Pyrrha ran her tongue over Weiss’s opening. She didn’t know if she was doing a good job or not, but by the way Weiss’s thighs quivered she assumed she was doing something right. Then she was still being pleasured by Blake. The faunus’s tongue relentlessly delved deeper into folds. Pyrrha’s legs wobbled and jiggled uncontrollably as the pleasure boiled over. “Mmmmmffff!” Pyrrha’s moan was muffled into Weiss as she hit her climax. 

Ruby lifted her head from Pyrrha’s breast and slowly traced circles across her belly. “Jeez, we made her so big~” Ruby cooed and kissed Pyrrha’s belly. “So soft and round~” She giggled and wrapped Pyrrha’s gut in her arms. She lifted the heavy mass of fat and rolls only to drop it with a loud slap.

“Ow!” Blake exclaimed as the possibly one hundred pounds of fat slammed onto the back of her head. She removed her head from between Pyrrha’s legs and glared at Ruby. “Ruby, try to remember I’m down there ok?” She asked and softened her gaze as Ruby shrank back. 

“Sorry, Blake,” Ruby said before her eyes drifted to Blake’s belly. Hers was far smaller than Pyrrha’s but still pretty cute. She slowly reached out and began to rub it slowly. She pressed her hand as deep as it would go and even managed to draw a coo of pleasure from Blake. “You and Weiss got puffy too.”

Blake blushed and leaned towards Ruby. “Yeah.” She murmured in response and pulled Ruby closer. Ruby now leaned back against Blake’s belly, the flabby faunus’s arms wrapped around her. “You’re still just a little chubby though,” Blake whispered and kissed Ruby’s neck.

Ruby’s face blushed a shade of red so deep it would make her cloak look pale by comparison. She gasped as one of Blake’s hands slid under her belly and over her womanhood. She shuddered and melted into Blake’s arms as her teammate’s fingers danced over her sensitive lower lips. “B-Blake~” She moaned as she felt two fingers press inside of her. Ruby bit her lips and nuzzled her cheek against Blake’s head.

Weiss shuddered and moaned without restraint as she felt Pyrrha’s tongue. She leaned forward and sank her fingers into Pyrrha’s belly. She had to grab something, anything to support herself. Weiss had never done anything like this before, and with her earlier encounter with Glynda she was overwhelmed by her emotions and lust.

As Weiss leaned forward her belly pressed against Yang’s head which prompted the blonde to look up at the supple Schnee. She smirked and began to rub Weiss’s belly. “I’m still surprised you and Blake came back with a couple of extra hundred pounds. We’re all trying to fatten Glynda up and you end up fattening yourself.” Yang teased as she slipped two fingers into Weiss’s belly button.

Weiss blushed and looked away. “It wasn’t in the plan but just know Glynda did far more growing than us,” Weiss stated and tried to ignore Yang. This proved difficult as Yang pressed her hand into Weiss’s flabby midsection. The blonde worked her belly like a baker kneaded dough. Her belly was lifted, dropped, squeezed, and smacked. Finally, she had enough and grabbed Yang’s shoulders. “If you’re going to tease me then you can at least come closer.”

Yang nodded and moved on top of Pyrrha’s belly. Her rear sank into the champion’s immense gut as if it were a massive marshmallow. Yang proceeded to brace one hand on Weiss’s right thigh which she squeezed tightly. The other hand was drawn back to Weiss’s belly as she leaned in closer. “You know you make a good fatty. Fits the whole spoiled princess look~”

Weiss did not seem amused and gave Yang’s breast a hard squeeze. Her grip loosened as soon as Yang let out a small yelp. “Just know I intend for you to catch up soon. You should have a body to match the size of your ego.” Weiss chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss Yang.

The two kissed and fondled each other as Weiss rubbed herself against Pyrrha. Her breath hitched and she pulled back from the kiss after a solid minute. She panted and moaned as Yang squeezed her belly while Pyrrha continued to run her tongue over Weiss’s womanhood. With a final cry of ecstasy, she squeezed Pyrrha’s cheeks between her thighs as she came.

Pyrrha gasped for air as Weiss roll off of her face. Her face was stricken with pleasure and damp from Weiss’s juices. “I have to admit…this all felt…amazing.” Pyrrha panted as she felt sleep approach her. The poor girl was exhausted and in need of a nap. The members of team RWBY were in a similar state and cuddled around her before all laying down for the night. 

\----

Glynda groaned and rubbed her head as she waddled down the hall. “I shouldn’t have drank so much…” She murmured and sighed. The tubby teacher hadn’t gotten drunk like that in so long, and the alcohol in her system gave her hell. So now she waddled slowly down the halls, hair a bit of a mess, a cup of coffee in her hand, and bags under her eyes. The perfect picture of don’t come near or talk to me. Thankfully class was currently in session so no students occupied the halls. Yet Glynda did hear a distinct panting. It seemed someone was near and quite exhausted.

As Glynda waddled around the nearest corner she spotted an obese student with long red hair. “Miss Nikos?” She asked in utter shock. The visage before her hardly matched that of the student she saw just the day prior. How could Pyrrha possibly go from skinny and physically fit to the obese and out of shape student she saw now in such little time?

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder, her face flushed and dotted with beads of sweat. “Oh, he-huff-hello Professor Goodwitch. How are huff you?” Pyrrha asked between gasps for air. Thankfully Team RWBY had a large enough uniform prepared for her, for what reason she did not know why, but she quickly learned that her new weight was going to be a challenge to deal with. She didn’t get to gradually gain and adjust as her body grew larger. Pyrrha just suddenly had an extra five hundred pounds to lug around and it was exceptionally difficult. She even missed her first class because she had waddled so slow. Before Glynda appeared Pyrrha had been in the middle of her fifth break.

Glynda looked over Pyrrha with modest concern. “I’m doing well, a little bit of a difficult morning. Though I’m far more concerned about you.” Glynda waddled closer and wanted to rest a comforting hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder. Yet getting close enough to do that would require their bellies being squished together. “I’m just a little surprised to see you,” Glynda added, making sure to phrase her question so Pyrrha could assume it meant here in the hall and not her drastic size increase. 

Pyrrha smiled. “Well, I’m doing just fine.” She replied, having finally caught her breath. “I was just running a little behind is all. I apologize for missing my first class.” Pyrrha murmured and bowed her head. The bend in her posture was greeted with aloud rip as the back of her uniform split open. “It also seems I will be missing my second one as it appears I need a new uniform.”

“That…is fine,” Glynda replied and looked over Pyrrha’s body. She just couldn’t understand how this was possible. “I do want to ask if our training is still going to continue as planned. I know we…I have put on a little more weight since we last spoke.”

“O-oh.” Pyrrha blushed and looked away. “I do apologize but I must cancel our training. I know it was me who offered to help you, but I’m afraid to say I’m not too interested in…physical activities anymore.” Pyrrha explained and rubbed her belly slowly, pudgy fingers glided across meaty rolls of blubber. ‘I’ll never get back to my normal size, let alone help someone else. If anything I should ask her to help me…’ Pyrrha thought to herself. “Now if you’ll excuse me I must be going. If I don’t start making my way to the Beacon tailor now it’ll be lunch before I get there.”

Glynda watched Pyrrha begin to waddle away and honestly felt sorry for the girl. Her pace was so slow and even after her rest, Glynda could hear as Pyrrha panted with exhaustion. “I should make some sort of arrangement for her…” The woman murmured and resumed her own waddle.

A few minutes later she arrived in her classroom to see Team RWBY waiting by her desk. She She vaguely remembered the events of last night and felt her cheeks grow warmer. Glynda prayed she hadn’t done anything with two of her students. “Good morning.” She stated simply before she lowered herself into her chair. The seat groaned loudly under her weight. Glynda was in desperate need of a new chair. Her bountiful backside already hung off both sides and the squeaks grew louder by the day. “How can I help you, girls?” 

Ruby smiled. “Oh, we just wanted to stop by and talk a bit. Sorry Yang and I couldn’t join you and the other for dinner yesterday.” Ruby said, still jealous she didn’t get to go.

Yang nodded and leaned against Glynda’s desk. “Yeah it’s a shame but we heard you all had fun,” Yang said and smiled.

“Yes, it was a fun evening. Thank you again.” Glynda said and looked to Weiss and Blake who also seemed to be fatter than she last remembered. Of course, that was because she was drunk off her fat ass. “I just fear it put quite a wrench in my diet.”

Yang shrugged. “Well, there are a lot of girls around Beacon who have been getting fat.” Yang retorted.

“Coco, Velvet, all of us,” Blake added. 

“Miss Nikos as well.” Glynda interrupted. “On my way here I saw her in the hallway. She was exhausted just from walking.” Glynda explained and shook her head. “It was quite a shock. Just yesterday she offered to help me lose weight and now she’s almost as big as I am.”

Team RWBY all seemed to grow tense at the mention of Pyrrha, each of them fully aware it was their doing that caused Pyrrha to grow so large. It was Blake that broke the silence, “Well it doesn’t look that bad. Velvet is working hard to get in shape so Pyrrha can too.”

Weiss was quick to carry the conversation. “Yes, both are very talented. They’ll recover in no time.”

Ruby nodded frantically. “Yeah, I don't doubt it! They also kinda look super cute with the extra weight don’t you think?”

“Also Glynda, you look really good too,” Yang said and scooted across the edge of Glynda’s desk to get closer to the woman in question.

Glynda was a little surprised at the compliment but brushed it off. “Well, I’ve been trying to lose weight but have had no luck. Miss Scarlatina and I were doing morning jogs with each other, and I had hoped Miss Nikos would help me lose some of the weight.”

Team RWBY once again fell silent. They were behind Pyrrha and Glynda’s gains. Not so much Velvet but they would have done something if she proved a threat to their plans. 

“W-well…” Weiss started but failed to find any words to continue.

Blake moved to the right side of Glynda’s desk. “I’m sorry to hear that, but do you need to lose any weight? With your semblance and skill, I would think you could fight at this size or even if you were bigger.”

Ruby used her semblance to zip to Glynda’s side. “I agree with Blake! You could still kick butt even if you were twice this size!” Ruby exclaimed and began to rub Glynda’s belly. She felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest but she couldn’t hold back any longer! Glynda’s belly was so big and round and she needed to touch it.

Yang was now at Glynda’s side and leaned against the immense woman. “Think about it Misses G. Isn’t it nice to be huge?” Yang asked and grabbed Glynda’s love handle. She shook the roll of fat which set her whole belly on a fit of wobbles and jiggles.

“I don’t believe this is an appropriate relationship between students and their teacher,” Glynda said and stood up. She started to step away only to feel someone grab her from behind. When Glynda looked over her shoulder she saw Blake nuzzling her face against a plump roll of back fat. Glynda gasped as Blake’s hands sank into her butt cheeks. Blake’s grip was tight and it seemed the girl was even sniffing Glynda. Then Ruby and Yang clung to her sides and held her flabby arms tightly. They were so coordinated that it seemed they had done this before.

“Please don’t go Miss Goodwitch.” Ruby pleaded with an adorable set of puppy dog eyes. “We just want to spend some time with you is all.”

Yang nodded and patted Glynda’s belly. “Yeah, we aren’t going to do anything inappropriate…At least I don’t think we’ll go that far.”

“Enough,” Weiss spoke in a commanding tone. She pulled out the purple box from the previous night and waddled in front of Glynda. “I want to take a moment to apologize for all the trouble we’ve caused you. Just know we do this out of deep love and admiration for you. Now please accept these chocolates as a token of our apology.” 

Glynda opened her mouth to speak, but this only allowed Weiss to place two chocolates into her mouth. She was about to spit them out but as the smooth milk chocolate melted in her mouth she only moaned and swallowed them. After a few seconds, she truly wished she hadn’t though. Her belly groaned before it began to rapidly swell outward. Buttons popped off and her blouse was now open which let her belly grow outward without restriction. 

Weiss leaned against Glynda’s stomach and rubbed the swelling mass slowly. “These are special chocolates but I hope they were to your liking.” Weiss cooed and pressed her hands into Glynda’s gut. As the fat expanded it oozed between her fingers and almost engulfed her hands. 

Glynda’s blush grew deeper as the girls squeezed and groped her swelling form. Weiss on her belly, Yang squeezed her love handles and left boob, Blake wreaking havoc across Glynda’s butt and back rolls, and Ruby seemed to be leaning in close. Glynda was surprised when she was kissed on the lips. She went to turn her head at first yet, for some reason, leaned into the kiss. She could tell this was welcomed as Ruby squeaked happily and hugged Glynda’s pillowy arm tighter.

Ruby pulled back from the kiss with the biggest smile she had ever worn and a burning pink blush. She giggled incoherently as she finally got her kiss with Glynda. “Thank you!” She exclaimed and buried her face in Glynda’s padded shoulder.

“M-Miss Rose, please control yourself.” Glynda murmured in embarrassment. She wasn’t used to this affection and her iron will was being chipped away as her body grew out.

Blake breathed gently on Glynda’s neck. “You can call us by our first names you know?” She asked and looked at Glynda’s back. Her blouse was ripping open and from each hole, a bubble of fat emerged. Blake leaned down and kissed every single one as her hands dug into Glynda’s butt cheeks. The apple of her eyes was finally hers, and she wouldn’t let a single soul stop her from playing with it. So fat, so heavy, so soft, and it was growing in her hands. It was too much and Glynda’s stretched skirt was blocking it. So Blake gripped the fabric and ripped it open. She exposed Glynda’s pale cheeks and lacy purple panties.

Glynda gasped. “Miss Belladonna!”

“Blake.” The girl hissed and sank her teeth into Glynda’s right cheek. She didn’t bite deep however, she only nibbled on the fatty flesh. She rolled it between her teeth and applied just enough pressure to leave a barely noticeable mark. After marking five places spread across both cheeks she sat back and smiled. Her hands moved to the bottom and lifted Glynda’s rear. “So heavy…” She murmured and watched the fat expand before her very eyes. She even got to watch Glynda’s legs grow thicker as well. A wonderful sight for the pent up faunus girl.

Yang took a note from Blake and ripped off Glynda’s blouse. “Let’s just get this out of the way. It’s full of holes anyway.” Yang teased and groped Glynda’s breast. “Bra shouldn’t hold on much longer so maybe I should juuuust~” Yang was about to rip the garment off before Glynda snatched her wrist.

“Don’t push it.” Glynda warmed and let Yang’s hand go. She watched Yang slowly, cautiously even, move her hand to Glynda’s chest. “Better.”

Yang sighed in relief. She did not expect that much resistance from Glynda. Though she seemed to be off the hook which allowed her to grope and squeeze Glynda’s breast as she pleased. 

With all the increased weight and affection, Glynda was feeling a little wobbly on her feet. “I need to sit down.” Glynda murmured and lowered herself into her chair. As soon as her weight rested on the chair it gave way and Glynda found herself falling to the floor. Her impact felt soft though. At first thought, it was thanks to her body’s soft padding, but a loud groan revealed it was Blake who broke her teacher’s fall.

Yes, Glynda’s eight hundred pound form crashing down on Blake didn’t feel the best at first, but once she recovered and realized she was buried beneath her teacher’s ample ass Blake was content. She let out an incoherent moan as she nuzzled her cheeks against Glynda’s butt. It was like she was in Heaven.

“Blake are you ok?” Ruby asked and kneeled beside Blake’s head…or more appropriately the area of Glynda’s butt that Blake’s head was barely visible from.

“Do you need us to move her? We should be able to do that.” Yang said and looked to Weiss who nodded.

“I can use a glyph to lift Glynda,” Weiss said and prepared to activate her semblance.

Blake sighed as she was pulled from her blubbery fantasy. “I’m fine. Leave me here.”

“But-“ The girl’s started in unison.

“If you move Glynda I won’t speak to any of you ever again.” Blake retorted.

“Girls,” Glynda said and looked over her shoulder. “I would like to say something. Blake, can you hear me back there?” Glynda asked and received a brief “Yes” as an answer.

The members of team RWBY who weren’t currently buried beneath Glynda gathered as her sides. Once settled Glynda looked over herself and thought out her words. This was a big decision she was about to make, and it was not to be made lightly.

“It seems you are the ones behind my weight gain and the reason is born from affections for me.” Glynda said and paused. “I’ll just say I…have grown accustomed to this weight, and the affection you’ve shown me is…well, I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it.”

The past months had been long but all the gifts from team RWBY, her indulgence, and the growing number of hefty women at Beacon. It had all worn her will down, and now she needed the earthy pleasures. 

“I will allow you to continue these activities under a few conditions. First off there will be no public displays of affection and this is to be kept a secret. If you would like to do these things we can arrange a time or I could invite you to my room.” Glynda said and watched the girls nod in approval before she continued. “Second, we can eat lunches in private twice a week. I fear people would grow suspicious if none of us could be found in the cafeteria for weeks at a time. Third, I would like a date every Saturday. This doesn’t mean taking me anywhere. It can be as simple as spending time with one of you. My work week is long and I just want to relax.” Glynda said which resulted in Ruby nuzzling against her side. Glynda smiled and used her semblance to pull Yang and Weiss to her body as well. She did her best to wrap them all in her heavy arms. “Finally, each of you four will need to do some sizing up. Are these terms agreeable?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Team RWBY replied in agreement.

“Good.”


End file.
